


The color of hell

by StarryEyedArmitage, Symphony_Of_Thieves



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Demon Kylo, HuxxRen, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, RenxHux
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2019-10-24 02:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryEyedArmitage/pseuds/StarryEyedArmitage, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symphony_Of_Thieves/pseuds/Symphony_Of_Thieves
Summary: Amitage Hux didn't believe in demons until he accidentally invoked one.





	1. Kylo Ren

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarryEyedArmitage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryEyedArmitage/gifts).



> This is my first fic, it is inspired in a story I created with @StarryEyedArmitage (@starryeyedarmitage in Instagram) 🖤. My english is far to be perfect, so please forgive my mistakes. 
> 
> I hope this story at least makes you smile 🖤☺.

Chapter 1. Mistakes

Phasma was his only and best friend, but she was obsessed with demons and rituals Hux didn’t care about. He didn’t even believe they were real, and couldn’t understand why Phasma did, but nontheless he always lets her tell him all about it. It made the girl happy and Hux finds kind of funny how excited she gets every time she discovers a new crazy ritual. The last one she talked about was, apparently, something to invoke a demon. She did tell him what kind of demon, but the only thing he could remember was the spell, since he found it beautiful, even poetic; it got stuck in his mind just like songs do from time to time.

That night, Hux was beaten by his father. Brendol always found a good excuse to pay his frustration with his only son. The ginger learnt long ago that crying just made it worse, so he tried not to make a single sound, to pretend he was just dead and as if he didn’t care how hard Brendol hit him. But he needed a distraction, something his brain could travel to. Sometimes it was a song, repeated like a mantra in his head. Other times it was part of some book he liked, but that night, the only thing he had in his mind was that spell Phasma had told him.

He repeated the spell again and again, trying to calm himself down, trying to make his mind fly to any other place but his house. He closed his eyes and for one moment, he couldn’t hear anything at all; not his father yelling at him how bad a son he was, and not the hitting– there were only words, only letters. Suddenly he heard a dry sound, as if something just fell from the ceiling. He had stopped feeling the hits of his father and he opened his eyes. The room was suddenly full of a black smoke that smelled like sulfur, like something burning.

“What the hell?” Brendol said and all the smoke in the room merged in front of him to suddenly disappear, leaving behind it a tall creature. It had a human body covered with light black clothes. It had black horns, and the part of his eyes that were supposed to be white were black. The red pupil raised his head and looked at them. Brendol screamed and fell on his back in panic. The creature smiled showing them two pointing fangs, and he raised his arms towards Brendol. His hands were big and had long nails, or claws, Hux couldn’t tell. Even the rest of his skin was pale, his hands and part of his arms were black, as if he had submerged them into a bottle of black paint.

Before the demon’s hands could reach Brendol, the man screamed again and crawled to the door as fast as he could, then he stood up and run. Hux could hear how he kept screaming and falling to the floor during his way to his bedroom.  
“What…or…who are you?” the ginger asked trying to sound steady when he was at the edge of a panic attack.

The demon tilted his head and frowned. “You invoked me and you don’t even know who I am?” his voice was deep but it sounded human.  
“What? I…I didn’t…I…” Hux cursed in his mind, he couldn’t believe Phasma spell really worked, he had to be dreaming, demons, and spells...they didn’t exist, they just didn’t. Hux slapped his cheeks in order to wake himself up, but it didn’t work because he was already awaken.

The demon rolled his eyes and approached the ginger in a threatening manner. “So you brought me to this disgusting world by mistake?” he asked looking at Hux with angry eyes.

Hux was frozen leaning on his desk. He felt like he couldn’t breathe, he was trying but his chest wasn’t working and his eyes were getting blurry. The last thing he remembers was his body collapsing on the floor before his eyes went blank. The demon grunted and sat on the floor in front of the unconscious body.

Kylo Ren was what demons called a _new born_. He still had nightmares about his human life, and a few thoughts that hunted him sometimes, but his master promised him they would be gone with time. He didn’t finished his training, he wasn’t even near the end, that’s why he couldn’t understand why he was called to the human world, or why his master forced him to go and even looked relieved about his parting.

Kylo was forced to lose his train of thoughts when he felt his human master waking up. He looked at him with an angry expression. Hux let out a little scream and got as far as the desk behind him would let him. The demon definitely wasn’t a dream, a nightmare, he was real and he was still there. “Get out of here! I…I don’t want you here, so get out!” the ginger shout to the demon with all the anger he could collect from his confused mind.

The demon gave him a meanful look standing up.  
“Look, idiot, you invoked me for some reason, so I can’t leave until my job, whatever it is, is completed…if you want me to leave, order me to kill that man and I will be done here…”. Hux felt his stomach drop and his sweat getting colder. “What? You can’t kill Brendol….what the fuck are you talking about? I don’t have any…job for you…get out!” he yelled once again and then he felt his body being lifted by some kind of invisible force. It pulled him closer to the demon and he grabbed the ginger by the neck of his shirt. “Don’t you dare talk to me like that again…I may be under your orders, sadly, but I’m not a slave, you can’t treat however you want, understood?” the demon said clenching his teeth.

Hux didn’t look away, he kept his eyes on the demon’s red ones; he was still afraid of him, of course but he decided he wouldn’t let it show, just like he did with his father. “Understood” he said tensing his jaw and then the demon set him free throwing him against his desk. “Call me when you stop trembling, fucking human…and by the way, my name is Kylo Ren” the demon said just before disappearing.

Hux felt like he could breathe again, it was as if the demon had been curling his long fingers around his throat the whole time. He stood up and looked for his phone and hurried to call Phasma. The girl thought his friend was joking at the beginning, but then she agreed to go pick him up and take him to her house.

Hux grabbed his backpack and put some clothes in hurriedly, took his laptop and ran downstairs straight to the main door. Phasma lived close to his house so she wouldn’t take much time. When she arrived, Hux got into the car.  
“Where is he?” was the first thing Phasma asked, still not believing Hux completely. “Believe me…you don’t want to see him while you drive, so I will just…call him or whatever, when we are at your house…” Hux explained. He looked drained and exhausted, which he was; he couldn’t believe his life has just become even more complicated.

 

 

 

 


	2. The deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summoning a demon may always have consequences ┐(͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖)┌.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much taking thetime to read my story 🖤😊. Maybe right now it is a bit slow, but I will try to make the story faster on the next chapters 🙆♂.

Once Hux was settled in Phasma’s guest room, he went downstairs to the living room where she was waiting with a cup of coffee, although he thought he would need something stronger to get through that day.

The girl gave him a nervous smile, she was paler than usual. “Armitage, we may have a serious problem here…” she started but Hux cut her out with a frustrated “You think?” that sounded sharper than he intended.  
“I mean…when you invoke a demon, a contract with them is automatically created…it means, you are forced to give them something in return”. Hux sat on the couch taking a sip of his coffee. “I know…I remember you talked to me about it…but I didn’t mean to…I don’t want anything from him, there may be some way to break that contract” he said not believing he was talking about that, everything felt so unreal that he felt like he was observing himself living his life instead of actually living it. “We should ask him, call him”. The girl said decidedly.

Hux didn’t want to see him again, but he knew he had to and for some reason, he didn’t even wonder how to call the demon, he just knew how. “Kylo Ren”.

The demon appeared with the same dry sound he heard a few hours ago. “Who’s that?” Kylo asked sharply pointing at Phasma. The girl covered her mouth with her hands trying to suppress a scream that came out like a whimper.  
“She is my friend, you will never hurt her” Hux ordered and the demon looked at him doing a face that showed clearly his disappointment.  
“He is real” the girl whispered in shock. Hux ignored her, he needed to end that nonsense already.  
“I want you to explain me the contract, because we have one, am I wrong?”. The ginger looked calmed but he wasn’t; the strong disassociation he was experimenting helped, but he felt anxious and nauseous anyway.

The demon was looking around with curiosity when Hux asked him about the contract. He rolled his eyes and sighed frustrated, so he thought Hux was really an idiot for invoking him without meaning to. He didn’t even know the contract.  
“The contract is simple…I will help you reach your objective. When it is fullfilled, I will return to my world, and when you die, your soul will be mine…” Kylo was talking slowly, walking around and getting distracted with every detail in the room. He barely remembered the human world, so most of the things were new for him. “It means that, in the very moment you invoked me, you lost the chance to be reincarnated. When you die, your soul will belong to me…” he approached them and leaned down to smell Hux’s coffee. The ginger leaned back, overwhelmed and scared by the proximity of the demon and Phasma did the same even though she was sitting on the other side of the couch. “You will still have two options. You could become a demon under my orders, so I would be your master; or you could just disappear, that is, your soul would become part of me, and you would be gone for good”. Kylo took Hux’s mug from his hands to take a better sniff and then looked at the item like it was something very interesting and then returned it to the ginger’s hands.

Hux didn’t believe in reincarnation, so the idea of not having a chance shouldn’t have annoyed him but it did. His mouth fell open and the words got stuck in his throat. He felt his head getting blurry, anxiety and anger boiling behind his skin. He needed to kill him, that would be the best solution, he had to get rid of him.

“Oh, don’t even think about killing me” the demon said looking at him front the other side of the room, where he was smelling Phasma’s books. “First of all, it’s not easy to kill a demon, and second…we are now bounded. If you die, I die. It works in both directions”.

“There’s no way to break the contract?” Phasma asked with a weak voice, feeling that Hux was unable to speak.

The demon looked at her with a stoic expression in his face. “Of course not, you should know that, aren’t you an expert?” Phasma shivered. How did he know that?  
Suddenly Hux stood up. “I…I’m not feeling well, excuse me, I’m going to bed” he said with a shaking voice and walked to the stairs. Phasma tried to stop him but he asked her to let him go, he needed to process what Kylo had just said; he needed to accept he was fucked up. The girl looked him with sad eyes, but determined to find a solution, and when she turned to the demon with the urge to beg him to leave her friend alone, he was gone.

 

 

 


	3. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human's world is cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realise the chapters were this short until I uploaded them XD, I'm sorry, they are really ridiculously short ( ͝סּ ͜ʖ͡סּ).  
> Thank you so much for reading me 🖤🖤🖤.

Hux let himself fall on the bed. He felt stupid, how could he just had ruined his whole existence that easily? The demon appeared in front of the bed and the ginger jumped scared and then grunted frustrated, he felt tears forming in the corner of his eyes. “Can’t you just leave me alone for a while? Get the fuck out of here!” He yelled at Kylo, looking at him with furious eyes.

The demon looked shocked by Hux’s reaction and approached him threatening. “I told you not to talk to me like that! It’s not exactly my fault I’m in this hole! You were the one who invoked me!” The ginger swallowed hard and looked at the demon in panic, the whole room started shaking when Kylo started shouting at him. “I didn’t want to come, I wanted to finish my training!” The demon turned around and the room stopped shaking, so he went to a corner and sat resting his back on the wall. He was breathing hard, like he was trying to calm down so he wouldn’t cause a disaster, or at least that’s how it looked to Hux.

“I can’t be apart from you for too long, anyway…it is part of the fucking contract. I’m as doomed as you are, thanks so much, idiot” Kylo mumbled the last part before closing his eyes in a meditative state. He needed to balance his energy, the human world was so much more sensitive to his emotions than the demon’s was, his master taught him that.

Hux looked at him for a while, trying to steady himself, but his heart was racing and his mind was blurry again. The anxiety was overcoming him and he needed to control it or he would suffer another panic attack. Kylo was right, all that was Hux’s fault. He wished he could die. No, he couldn’t even wish his own death anymore because it would be even worse than his life. The ginger curled on the mattress and covered himself with one of the blankets Phasma left on the bed in case he would need them. Then he tried to sleep wishing he would wake up on his bed and that everything was just a nightmare.

Kylo fell asleep after a couple of hours of meditation and he curled himself on the floor, so he woke up in the middle of the night freezing. He never was cold in his world, but the human one wasn’t warm at all.

He then looked around the room and saw the blanket Hux was using to cover himself. He thought the human was stupid; he should sleep inside of the sheets, not over it. He rolled his eyes, wishing a smarter human would had called him, instead of this stupid one.

The demon stood up and walked slowly towards the bed to carefully take Hux’s blanket. The ginger didn’t wake up. He didn’t even move, so everything was fine. Kylo came back to the corner of the room and wrapped himself with the soft blanket before curling on the floor. He left no part of himself uncovered, even his head.

Hux didn’t notice had Kylo stolen his blanket until he started getting cold; thus, he woke up and looked for the blanket stretching his arm. But he couldn’t find it, so he sat on the bed rubbing his eyes. The blanket wasn’t there, but on the creature curled on the corner. Hux cursed and approached Kylo. He could see the demon (was) shivering, even under the blanket. “Hey” Hux tapped the demon’s shoulder.

Kylo suddenly woke up, popping out his head out of the blanket in a fast move. His eyes were wide open in pure panic, and then Hux was violently thrown away against one of the walls. But then he was stopped by the very same force that threw him, just a mere inch away from the wall. “Fuck! D-don’t fucking ever…” Kylo stood up breathing painstakingly, as if he had just woken up from a nightmare. “Don’t fucking ever wake me up like that again!” The invisible force softly returned Hux to the floor, seeming like it didn’t want to hurt him. Kylo breathed hard trying to calm himself down and stop shaking.

“I…I just tapped your shoulder, you beast…” Hux said slightly shaking himself, wondering if the impact against the wall would have killed him. He made a mental note, _not to wake the demon up again_. But there was something in Kylo’s eyes that the ginger could recognize. He saw himself in them, every night his father woke him up yelling at him, and knowing what was coming next, he may have woken up with that expression in his face. Did Kylo live through the same?

The latter threw the blanket away, angrily, and vanished for a second only to appear on the other side of the room, where he sat resting his back against the wall. “What did you want?” he asked coldly, deeply annoyed by what just happened. He let Hux see him in panic, that wasn’t good.

The ginger raised one eyebrow. “What do I want? You stole my blanket, are you cold?” Hux knew it was a stupid question, of course the demon was cold, but the ginger was exhausted and thrown against a wall just a second ago. His brain hadn’t have time to process the whole situation yet. He didn’t know if it would ever be able to do it.

“What do you think?” Kylo grunted “the human world is stupidly cold”.

“Didn’t you know that when you came here?” Hux asked, and Kylo gave him a threatening look causing the ginger to regret his question. He cleared his throat, unsure about saying what he was going to say. “You should come to bed…it is huge, and none of us will freeze that way”.

Kylo frowned, not trusting his suggestion, why would that human care in the slightest about him being cold or not. “It seems like we are going to be forced to be together for a while, doesn’t it? We should try to tolerate each other. It’s the logical thing to do” Hux said decidedly, and then turned around to come back to bed. This time, he pulled the sheets to get inside of it.

Armitage Hux has always had a very calculating mind, he never did anything without reason, or at least he didn’t use to before stupidly invoking a demon. So pretending to offer a truce to Kylo Ren and being considerate to him was part of his strategic plan.

The demon tilted his head. What Hux said made sense; everything would be easier if they would just cooperate with each other. Furthermore, he was also freezing, so he stood up leaving the blanket there and went to bed just beside Hux. He covered his whole self, just like he did with the blanket on the floor.

Hux looked at him disappearing under the covers and thought the demon reminded him of a pet, a very moody one. He rolled over turning his back to Kylo, and moved to the edge of the bed. He wanted to forget he had just invited a demon to sleep next to him.


	4. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux has a plan, and a sassy demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it has taken so long. My exams are close D:  
> And I'm also sorry about so much Phasma, I needed her to explain things ~ From now on, we will have more Kylux and less explanations, I promise ;P.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading it <3.

Hux woke up the next morning when this new absurd reality hit him. The demon he invited to share the bed with had just kicked him hard in the leg.

He turned his head to the demon, but he couldn’t see more than a huge bulge under the sheets. “Hey…” he said softly to check if the demon was awake, but he didn’t reply so he probably kicked Hux by accident.

Hux sighed and leaned up slowly, knowing what could happen when Kylo was disturbed in his sleep. He pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a new headache hitting his temples. This situation was making him really frustrated and hopeless, and he needed to talk to Phasma.

Trying not to make any noise, he stood up and walked to the door. He found Phasma behind it. “Armitage, I…” she started, but Hux put his index finger on his own lips to ask her to stay quiet, and then closed the door behind him.

They went downstairs and once they were in the kitchen, Hux thought it was safe to speak. “The demon is sleeping, I don’t want him to wake up. I need to talk to you”. Phasma looked tense, as she had looked the day before, and there were purple marks under her eyes, so it seemed like she hand’t had any sleep. Hux knew her well, they have been friends since they were kids, so he could guess the woman was feeling guilty about the accidental invocation. Hux knew his own stupidity was the only thing to blame in this situation, and all Phasma did was try to help him, as she always does, but he wouldn’t discuss it with her unless she would. None of them were skilled in talking about feelings or getting emotional.

“Do demons sleep?” Phasma asked frowning and Hux shrugged. “It seems so...” he was about to say something else when the blonde talked again.

 “I wanted to talk to you too…” she started. “And also check if you were still alive”. Hux raised one eyebrow “How considerate”, and Phasma snorted before she continued. “I have contacted my friends from The Dark Circle… but I haven’t told them my friend invoked a demon” she hurried to say when she saw Hux frowning and opening his mouth.

“I’ve asked them if they know how to get rid of a demon and they do. Well…they know a person who can do it, but he is hard to find, so I will need a few days to contact him” she explained biting her bottom lip.

She thought Hux wouldn’t like the idea of having that demon around any longer, but he surprised her when he smiled. She knew that evil smile pretty well. “You can’t imagine how well that fits with my plan, Phas” Hux got a bit closer to his friend, as if he was afraid that Kylo could be listening. “If I have understood, since I invoked him because of Brendol, he is here to get rid of him, but as long as he doesn’t, he won’t leave, or will get my soul, right?” Phasma nodded. “Well, I think…I could ask him to make Brendol make me the company boss and retire, and then, your freak mate can send him back to hell or whatever. That way I would have what I want from the demon without risking my soul” Hux explained, noticing once again how unreal the conversation was. Phasma lowered her head thoughtful.

“I would give you a powerful position in the company, of course, you are wasting your potential in that freak shop you work at…” The ginger added rolling his eyes. He had always hated that Phasma was working in that shop, right from the moment she first refused to work on Hux’s family company, but he couldn’t blame her, the woman didn’t want to work for a monster like Brendol.

“It’s not a shop for freaks, Armitage” she protested raising her eyes to look at him. “Although…I’d like to have more free time and earn more, so…I think I’m in” she said decidedly, and Hux smirked. “I know very well how to get your help” he chuckled and Phasma chuckled too, messing the ginger’s hair with her hand. “You know I was going to help you for free, anyway”.

“I know” Hux said smiling to her.

Phasma checked the hour on her phone and raised her eyebrows. “Stars, it’s late, I have to go” she said grabbing her keys and her bag. “Please, stay safe, don’t make him angry, and don’t destroy my kitchen” she said before leaving, and Hux waved goodbye wishing that the easiest part of everything she asked was not to destroy her kitchen.

It was Saturday, so unlike Phasma, Hux didn’t have to work. That gave him the whole day to think about the details of his plan. He decided he would start having a shower, so he came back to the guest room to get his clothes, opening the door quietly, but when he entered he found the demon already awake. He was sitting on the bed looking sleepy with his hair totally messed up. Hux couldn’t help but thinking he didn’t look so frightening that way, but even cute. Maybe.

Kylo looked at Hux and narrowed his eyes. “You are in a good mood” he said like he was accusing him. “Despite of you kicking my legs all night, I slept pretty well, and today is my free day, so why wouldn’t I be in a good mood?” Hux started picking up 

his clothes from his bag, and Kylo looked to the window. “I have nightmares” the demon said an explanation for the kicking.

Hux couldn’t force himself to be kind enough to ask about his nightmares, so he just said a soft “its okay”.

“I wasn’t apologizing” Kylo said sharp, which made Hux roll his eyes and so he left the room without saying another word.

It was going to be hard to get along with that asshole, he thought. He wished he would have gotten a kinder one, although all demons were probably that moody or even worse. They were demons after all, right?

Hux could feel his headache blowing away under the warm water stream. He always suffered headaches because of the stress so he always got better after relaxing his body. The ginger wondered if Brendol wasn’t too drunk last night to remember a demon appearing in his son’s bedroom in front of him.

No, he probably didn’t; otherwise, the man would have already called him to blame him about it, just like he always did whenever something bad happened. This time, for once, he would have had the right to blame him.

The ginger took the shampoo to start washing his hair when he heard a dry sound, and felt horrified, like someone was behind him. He turned around slowly and quickly covered his mouth with his hand to suppress a scream when he saw Kylo, just a few centimeters away from him, with a stoic expression in his face like it was very normal to get in the shower with him, whole dressed, and without have been invited.

“What the hell are you doing here?!” Hux yelled at the demon trying to cover himself with his skinny arms. Kylo sighed deep like he was the one being annoyed by the intrusion, and lowered his eyes slowly, taking a look over Hux’s body. Then he raised his eyebrows and the corner of his lips curled an almost imperceptible bit.

Hux’s face got completely red and he tried hard to hide himself from demon’s eyes with his arms. “Don’t look at me! Get out of here!” he yelled and turned around thinking he would feel less exposed, but he didn’t.

“You are getting wet, and now you will get wet the whole house and Phasma will kill me, you idiotic creature! Get out!” Kylo reminded silent looking at Hux with interest so Hux lost his patient and turned away, opened the shower door, and pushed Kylo out. He had his hair and shirt wet so he was soaking the bathroom floor.

Hux cursed and got out of the shower as well, quickly wrapping a towel around his body. He was going to yell at Kylo once again but then the demon opened his mouth. “I like how you look” he said with a soft tone Hux didn’t think that asshole could produce. The ginger felt his cheeks burning and he had to look away avoiding Kylo’s eyes.

His father always told him how weak and thin his body was and even made fun of it, causing the ginger grows very insecure about his physical appearance. He didn’t even allow his few lovers to see him completely naked, so he never had been praised like that.

“Shut up, and never do that again” he started sharply, opening the towels wardrobe to take one for Kylo. “It’s disrespectful” Hux put his hands on the demon’s shoulders forcing him to sit on a chair where he had put his clean clothes. Then he wrapped a towel around Kylo’s head and started stroking it to get his hair dry. “And I don’t like it; it’s an intrusion of my privacy”.

“I was bored” Kylo simply said leaning into Hux’s touch, he was enjoying the rub on his hair and the ginger couldn’t help but find it a bit cute. Maybe.

Hux rolled his eyes and removed the towel, finding he had really messed the demon’s hair. He sighed deep. “Stars…I’m not combing your hair” he took his comb from his toilet bag and handed it to Kylo. “Comb your hair, I will bring some clothes for you” he said adjusting the towel wrapped around him. “Because I guess you don’t have something like a demon suitcase or…” Hux got his answer when Kylo tilted his head with a confused expression. Of course he didn’t have anything like that, he only had that outfit and he had to ruin it, that demon was giving him more troubles than helping him.

The ginger left the bathroom and walked to the guest room thinking about what he could lend to Kylo. The demon wasn’t so much taller than him, but he was a way wider. He checked into his bag and he found the extra pajama he brought with him. It was big; since he always liked to sleep in loose clothes, so he was sure it would fit the demon.

Hux was surprised when he found out the demon had successfully combed his hair. He had pulled his hair back on his head, so Hux could see Kylo’s full face for the first time. He hadn’t a common face, but it was a beautiful one indeed. Hux thought that if he was a human, he would definitely find him very appealing.

“Here, change your clothes; I will hang those later for them to dry” the ginger said giving Kylo his pajama. The demon inspected the clothes like Hux just gave him a weird artifact from another world, and then he stood up and took his shirt off. The human sighed and turned around, it seemed like the demon had none sense of decency. “Your underwear isn’t wet, right?” he asked feeling his cheek blushing again.

“My what?” Kylo asked. “The clothes you put under your pants, Kylo” the ginger answered with a bit exasperated tone. “I don’t wear anything under my pants, that’s weird”. Hux pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed once again. Suddenly he heard the dry sound and Kylo appeared in front of him dressed with his pajama and Hux got worried about himself when he thought he looked cute once again. “Now what?” he asked waving his tail and tilting his head. Definitely, that demon looked like a huge pet. “Now, you get out of here, and wait for me to finish my shower, come on” he said pushing Kylo out of the bathroom and closing the door after him.

The human took another deep breath. The demons behave seemed to be better since they kind of agreed their truce, but he was still annoying. He would have to teach him some manners if he wanted to take him to the office to fulfill his plan. He would even have to get them some human clothes…

Hux felt overwhelmed by the situation, so he decided he would not think about the demon anymore until he had taken his much deserved shower.


	5. Mac & Cheese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The demon learns he likes two things about the humans' world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took too long, but I was really stressed with exams 🤦♂. Next chapter won't take that long, it is already almost finished 😊. I hope you like this one 🖤. Thank you so much for reading my story 🖤!

Kylo standed behind the closed door. The image of the ginger looking at him with those, both surprised and embarrassed eyes was still in his mind as it was the image of his pale skinny body as well.

He noticed his shoulders were decorated with the same cute little points he has on his face. Freckles was the word if he did remember it well.

Those thoughts would had never appeared on his mind just a day before, when he was still angry at that human for interrupting his training and invoke him in that absurd world he despited so much.  
But then, everything changed when he invited the demon to his bed.

It had been a little detail but it had definitely meant a lot for Kylo. The human offered him to share the bed with him because he was cold, so he strangely cared about him if he was suffering or not. That simple detail had caused the change on the demon's mind. He wasn't used to be cared of. His master didn't treat him bad, but either cared about things like he being cold, he just cared about his training and Kylo knew it was because of a purpose.

He didn't remember anyone really having such of a consideration with him from his human life either so, what Hux did last night, was the first time in his memory that someone cared about him, and it felt good. It felt warm and less scary than the rest of the feelings he usually felt.

Although, Kylo knew he couldn't trust that human that easy. Humans were not trustable creatures and that was something he didn't have to learnt from his master, he learnt it by himself and his nightmares made sure to remind it to him every night.

The sound of the stream of water falling on the shower floor stopped and Kylo felt weird when he found himself excited about seeing his human master coming out of the restroom.

Hux still took some minutes to go out but when he did, he looked shocked to see Kylo waiting just where he left him. “Have you been there the whole time?” he asked raising an eyebrow and the demon nodded.

Hux was about to protest or to make fun of him, Kylo wasn't sure, he wasn't good reading Hux's expressions yet. But the demon cut his words when he put his hands on both sides of the ginger's head and got closer to him, trying to smell his hair.

The human did not react for a moment but then he got rid of Kylo's hands slapping them with his own. “What the hell are you doing? You are going to ruin my hair!” Hux protested straightening the sides of his head. “You hair smells and look weird” Kylo said looking at how shiny and pulled back it looked.

Hux rolled his eyes and snorted. “It is because of a product I use to comb my hair so I wont look like an emo lion like you” he said with a clearly offended tone and pushed the demon softly so he could pass by. Kylo followed him downstairs. “I didn't mean it look bad, just weird” the demon defended himself not knowing why he had the need to.

“Like I would care what you meant” Hux said sharp. Kylo could sense he did and it made him smirk. The ginger looked like one of those caring too much about what others would think of his looks, and it was stupid, the demon didn’t think Hux could ever look bad. He was a human, yes, but a very appealing one, he thought.

They walked to the kitchen where Hux started taking out stuff Kylo couldn’t name. “Do demons need to eat?” he asked turning his head to the raven haired creature and he looked surprised one more time when he realised Kylo was almost clinging to his back. “Stars, do you have to be that close?” he asked with an annoyed tone pushing him softly to open the fridge. Kylo could see a little of color on his cheeks.

“We don’t have to eat in this world. We feed ourselves with the energy of this place” he said taking a step backward so Hux wouldn’t protest again. He didn’t really understand what was so close for humans or why it annoyed Hux, but he decided he would give him his space then.

The ginger hummed while he was pouring something smelly in what looked like a pot. “Alright, but...can you eat? Even you don’t need it? I ask you this because I cooking something really tasty, maybe you would want to try it”. Alarms in Kylo’s mind sounded and a lesson his master had taught him popped in his mind. “If you poison me, you will be poisoned as well” Kylo hurried to say with a sharp tone.

The ginger turned his head to look at him with one eyebrow raised and a look that pointed out he was annoyed once again. “I can remember perfectly your demon contrat lecture, Kylo…” he turned his head back to the pot. “If I would want to poison us, I wouldn’t do it with _Mac & Cheese_, that would be absolutely cheap. I would better do it with a _Chamberti_ ”.

Kylo didn’t understand a word of what Hux said, but he would try to remember that name _Chamberti_ , just in case. The demon observed Hux doing what he identified like cooking, due to the smell that it was going out from the pot. The ginger really had beautiful lines. Kylo liked how long his legs were, and his delicate neck. He also realised Hux had a nice butt.

The human suddenly turned to get a tool from a drawer catching the demon’s eyes staring at him and blushed slightly. “Don’t stare at me like that, I can feel your eyes put on me and it is creepy. You really have not idea about humans social codes, do you?”. Again annoyed and embarrassed Kylo could sense. “Teach me”. The words that went out of his mouth, surprised him more than they surprised the human, who looked at him raising his eyebrows.

Kylo realised a part of him wanted to stop annoying and embarrassing Hux. And it was odd, he shouldn’t care at all, he wasn’t there to become friend with that human, but to complete his mission and get a human soul when time time would come.

The ginger blushed one more time and looked away, turning to the cooker and going back to work on whatever he was doing. Kylo could sense a conflict in him but couldn’t figure out what it was about. “As long as you behave yourself, I...I guess I can teach you, yes…” Hux answered after a moment, like he wasn’t sure about his own words.

Soon it started to smell good and Hux took two bowls and filled them up with a yellowish sticky thing, then put a fork in any of them and passed one to Kylo. “Eat it, put it into the trash, do it whatever you want, but I assure you it is not poisoned” the ginger said and walked to the living room where he sat on the couch with his legs crossed and turned on the tv. Kylo followed him with the bowl in his hands, it really smelled good so he decided he would try that humans’ food.

The demon say beside his human master and looked at how he was eating what was inside the bowl. Awkwardly, he took the fork curling all his fingers on the haft of the fork. Hux looked at him from the corner of his eyes and clapped his tongue. “Wait...you will throw it all in the carpet like that, and Phasma will kill us” he took Kylo’s hand and positioned his fingers around the haft of the fork in a proper manner. The demon noticed how soft and warm his hands were and he liked it. “Like that, and now...you do it like this, look” Hux came back to his bowl to show Kylo how to take a portion of the mac & cheese with the fork and take it to his mouth.

Kylo looked at him frowning like what the human was teaching him was a really hard task, but when he did as taught, he did it perfectly, it wasn’t that hard at all and he could remember the motion from his human life once he had done it again. The ginger gave him a little smile that felt surprisingly warm in Kylo’s chest. “Good. How do you like it?”.

When Hux asked about the food, Kylo stopped focusing on the warm on his chest to focus on the taste of what he was eating. He realised it tasted incredible and looked at Hux with wide excited eyes. The demon world didn’t have tastes like that one, in fact, everything had the same taste like raw meat and blood. “It is amazing” he said with his mouth full which Hux seemed to not approve because he frowned like he did everytime he was about to protest. But then his expression softened when Kylo started wagging his tail happily, really enjoying the meal taste.

The human chuckled and turned his head to the tv. “You are really like a dog. I’m sure you would like if I would scratch your head”.

Kylo shrugged and got closer to Hux so their shoulders were touching. “You can try” he said playfully and the ginger blushed keeping his eyes on the tv. “No way” he said coldly but he didn’t push away the demon that time but let them cling on him. He liked how warm Hux’s body was.

They ate in silence for a while. Hux looked concentrated on the news and Kylo couldn’t help but tilt his head every time he wasn’t understanding what was going on in them, which it was almost always. The human was looking at him with the corner of his eyes from time to time and smiling slightly. “Do you want more?” the ginger asked once both bowls were empty and Kylo nodded wagging his tail again. “Alright, I could eat a bit more too, I have ate nothing yesterday”. Hux stood up taking Kylo’s and his bowls to the kitchen. The demon automatically stood up too and followed him. He couldn’t sense any annoyance from Hux that time.

“You know? This is more like a lunch than like a breakfast, I mean...this is not what you would usually eat in the morning, but I was too hungry to simply eat some toasts. I have never had a good meal schedule” Hux explained while he was serving more mac & cheese into the bowls and filling two glasses with water.

“That’s why you are that thin, right?”. Kylo could sense annoyance in Hux again. He didn’t like to be called thin, it seemed. “I’m thin because I like it this way” the ginger answered sharply passing Kylo his glass and his bowl and walking back to the couch.

“You should stop thinking I’m judging the way you look” Kylo said sharper than he intended, but he found himself tired of Hux taking everything he said wrong. “I’m not! I really like the way you look...I’m just curious…” he sat beside Hux and looked away blushing. He regretted saying that, it made him feel weak for some reason.

Hux looked at him surprised and his cheeks blushed as well, but he didn’t say anything, he just snorted and turned his head to the news. The demon sensed Hux’s annoyance fading away and it made him feel relieved and angry at himself at the same time. Why was he caring that much? But the anger also faded away when he heard a shy “Thank you” from the human, who pretended to be concentrated on the news to not look back at Kylo.

The demon smiled and took up the distance between them to feel Hux’s shoulder against his again. Zero annoyance sensed from the human but the opposite.


	6. Couch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The human likes Kylo's touchy-feely nature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ~ I know I said this chapter wouldn't take long and it did. But I got angry at what I wrote and deleted it so I had to write it again. And you know what? It turned out SO MUCH WORSE than what I had written before 🤦♂ hahaha!  
> So I'm not happy with this chapter, but I promise I will work harder 🙋♂.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading my very noob story 🖤🖤🖤.
> 
> (I'm sorry @StarryEyedArmitage about it turned out a bit diferent from our RP 🖤)

Hux was really surprised. He thought it would be a completely pain to deal with his demon but it turned out that they could get along, at least for the moment. Kylo was somehow cute, and he liked the way he clinged to him like he really needed to touch Hux. He wasn’t a touchy-feely person, but he was a person after all, so he needed some personal contact from time to time and he didn’t have it in so long. That simple touch of their shoulders together felt really good.

They finished their second bowl of mac & cheese and Hux decided it was the perfect time to talk to Kylo about his plan. “Can we talk about something?” the ginger asked sitting with his legs crossed on the couch and facing the demon. Kylo imitated him leaving the bowl on the tea table. “Yeah, speak up”.

Hux took a deep breath organizing the words in his brain before saying them. “I want you to help me to take my father’s company and then you can kill him and finish your mission here” he was obviously lying on the last part, he wouldn’t let the demon to fulfill the mission and to get his soul, but Kylo didn’t seem to notice. Hux had been always good at lying. “Can you do that?”.

“You are not the first and you won’t be the last human asking a demon for help to reach a powerful position. It is a very common petition so I’ve been trained to do it. I can do what you are asking me, I will just need time. We have to make it look like you earned it”. Kylo’s words made the anger twitch inside him. “Well, I actually already earned it, Kylo, I’ve been giving my life away for that company since I was in high school” he said letting the anger control him one more time and talking codly to the demon. “I have worked way harder than that man, I can assure you that”. He finished crossing his arms on his chest and looking at the creature in front of him like he was ready to defend himself again.

 

Kylo gave him a glance with a hard expression on his face. He clearly didn’t like Hux to talk to him like that, and it wasn’t the first time the demon did that face on that morning. “Who the hell said you didn’t? I didn’t mean that! What's your problem?!”

Hux knew very well what was his problem. He was used to be verbally attacked, and not only by his father. He had always have persons around doubting about his abilities and bullying him for being how he was, skinny and apparently weak. So he always expected bad words from everybody except from his friend Phasma. 

He could feel the demon's piercing eyes on him and could also feel his anger somehow. “I'm sorry, I...I will try to not do that again…” he hurried to say before the whole room would start shaking again just like the last time Kylo got angry. Somehow, he knew it was about to happen. “I'm sorry” the ginger placed his hand on Kylo's knee and the demon suddenly relaxed.

“Alright” Kylo said and lowered his head to play with one of the buttons of the pajama shirt, probably to avoid looking at Hux. He would have never apologize if Kylo was a human. He just did it to prevent another earthquake in Phasma's house, or that was what he said to himself.

“I kinda could feel your anger, I…” Hux started but the demon cut his words with a sharp tone, still not looking at him. “I know. It is part of our connection. In the most of the cases, it's only the demon who can feel the human's emotions, but sometimes, humans can feel the demon's as well...but don't feel special. I was always good projecting what I feel”. Kylo's sharp tone made Hux's stomach feel heavy.

“Hey, I already apologized” the ginger protested raising his eyebrows. “I know” was everything he got as answer. Hux rolled his eyes and sighed, what a stupidly difficult creature, he thought. “Well, whatever, let's go on with the talking about the plan. You said you can't be away from me for long, right?” Kylo nodded looking at his hands. “It means when I go to work, you will have to come with me”. 

The demon finally raised his head and looked at Hux. “Yes, I can teleport myself to my world, but I can only stay there for 1 or 2 hours, then I'm forced to appear here again whenever you are” the demon explained. 

The human pictured Kylo appearing inside his shower again and swallowed hard feeling uneasy. “Alright...anyway, I would need you there for the plan I guess”. The demon blinked twice and looked at him in silence while Hux was elaborating his plan in his head.

Kylo was right, they will have to make it look like Brendol gave him the company, because he was doing an exceptional work, maybe they could create a big trouble Hux could save the company from. “You can like...control people’s minds?”. The demon nodded. “I can’t a big amount of humans’ minds but I can do it, yes. I can put thoughts and memories in them too”.

Hux raised his eyebrows amazed. “Nice, so my father won’t be a problem then, as long as we find a way for me to do a great job for the company, everything will be fine, you can control him for him to give me the company, and retire”. Kylo nodded. “So I will transform you into my new personal secretary for it” the ginger smirked and stood up, Kylo stood up too ready to follow him but Hux made a gesture with his hand, asking him to stay. “I’m just bringing my laptop, stay here”. The demon obeyed and Hux went upstairs.

After a moment, Hux came back to the coach with his laptop. “What do you want that for?” the demon asked looking at it with curiosity. “You can’t come to the office dressing with your demon clothes, or with that pajama, or showing your horns” he answered looking and Kylo and he saw the demon blushing softly and frowning, probably feeling self conscious. “So I’m buying you clothes, for work and for life in general” the ginger said going to the shopping webs.

The demon sighed not liking the plan so much. “But how do you know they will fit me? How are you going to buy something on this thing?” Kylo pointed to the laptop and Hux smiled amused by the demon lack of knowledge about technology in human’s world. “I will pick the clothes, pay them, and someone will send them whenever I ask them to. And don’t worry, Ive been my whole life buying clothes like this for me and Phasma, and I never had our measurements, I got a good eye to know sizes” he said sure of himself and winked to the demon who didn’t look like trusting Hux so much about what he just said. 

“Okay, don’t get me colouring stuff, please” Kylo said moving closer to Hux and resting his chin on the ginger’s shoulder so he could watch the screen. Once again the demon got too close without permission and Hux almost moved away instinctively. He was about to ask him to not do that but then he could feel the warmth of Kylo’s body against his and he couldn’t do it. Maybe he would teach him about personal space in another moment. “Don’t worry, since you are here, you can pick the colors and some clothes, but I will pick for you the ones you need for the office. Our company is very strict about clothing.

They spent hours picking the outfits for Kylo between the different webs Hux used to buy. He really enjoyed to look for a style for his demon which ended up being a bit rock-star-like, and he thought Kylo was going to look awesome. 

The worst part was picking hats for Kylo to wear, he didn’t like any and it took Hux a long while to convince him he had to wear one, because he wouldn’t be able to make any excuse in the office for his personal secretary having those little horns. “Hiding my horns is humiliating! Our horns represent our age in the demon’s world!” kylo protested “I could trick everybody with my powers so they wouldn’t see them”. “Kylo, I need you focused on other stuff more important than hiding your horns from my employees minds, you have to understand that. And anyway, none demon will see you around like that”.

The demon leaned back on the couch with his arms crossed over his chest and an almost pout on his face that Hux found adorable. “Trust me, you will look good with these hats and the suits we are getting for you. You will look elegant and gorgeous” The ginger could see how Kylo’s cheeks blushed and his expression relaxed. He liked what Hux said. 

“Do you really think so?” the demon asked shily, looking away and Hux couldn’t help but smile. It seemed like looking good was important for Kylo, or maybe what was important was Hux liking how he looked. “I wouldn’t say so if I wouldn’t think it, Kylo” the ginger said and turned to the screen to purchase on one of the hats. He couldn’t see it, but he could feel somehow the smiled on Kylo’s face and his tail wagging in content. 

Hux realised the demon would need sunglasses too because his eyes didn't look human either. On the street they could say they were lenses but there's no way that would work on the office so he would have to wear sunglasses even it was indoor. Kylo was going to have a really interesting look indeed, but it would be more human-like than the one he had.

After another hour of searching stuff for Kylo, the demon yawned and rested his head on Hux’s shoulder. This time, the ginger didn’t have the need of pulling away, he was getting using to the demon being extremely touchy-feely. “Are you sleepy?”. Kylo nodded. Hux checked the hour and it was later than he expected, he really spent the whole day checking and buying clothes. But it wasn’t late enough to be sleepy. “Do demons need to sleep much? Or it’s just that you are bored?”.

“I need to sleep more because I’m still not used to this world. My body is not well prepared for it and it takes much energy for me to be here. If I would have finished my training...that wouldn’t be a problem, but I didn’t”. Hux hummed, “And you don’t know why your master sent you here even you didn’t finish it, right?”. Kylo had commented about his not finished training before.

“Right. I’d like to think he just thought I was powerful enough, but I don’t really know”. The demon sounded a bit down about it, probably he was worried about his master, but Hux only could see advantages on having a demon like Kylo. He didn’t know how the rest of the demons were, but he could guess, a not fully trained one would be easier to fight than one with their training completed. He didn’t know either if the person who would kick the demon back to his world would have to fight him, but it makes sense for Hux. 

“Maybe. What’s the difference between not having your training finished and having it?” Hux asked, trying to have as much information about Kylo’s potential as he could. He would never admit he felt a bit guilty about it. Kylo was kind of nice, but anyway, he wasn’t going to hurt him after all, just to send him back where he belonged. 

The demon sat straight on the couch so he could look at Hux to talk to him. “To sum up, a non trained demon, still have their human soul. We have some memories from our human past lifes, we have feelings, we have dreams…” He lowered his head. “In my case nightmares about my human life...and all that make us weaker. We also are more sensitive to this world, we can get tired in here, sleepy, even sick. And as you can imagine, our powers are lower than the others who have finished their trainings”.

The demon gave Hux a weird kind of shy look Hux couldn’t identify but he could feel through their connection like it was a mixture between shame and fear to be thought less, which made sense, since he was basically saying he was weaker than others invoked demons.

“Oh, I see...so those trained demons...may be the kind of badass, heartless monsters, we humans, are used to think demons are, right?” Kylo looked at him confused. “I mean...one of those demons wouldn’t be here sitting with me and chatting, right?”.

“Oh, no...of course not. You wouldn’t want them sitting with you anyway. Their look changes also, I look very similar to a human, but they don’t, they look scary for your kind. And they have the ability of remind invisible. You wouldn’t have to buy clothes for one of those”. The demon lowered his head again and Hux could feel shame from the demon and something inside him just wanted him to stop feeling like that. 

“Then I’m glad I got you” the ginger said turning to the screen and he wasn’t lying. Having Kylo was bearable, he was a demon, but he was more like a pet who could talk, and was nice sometimes. Although the trained ones sounded  like a nightmare. Maybe they would be less annoying in many senses, but they would be terrifying in many others.

“And I’m glad you got me, one of the others would have tore you apart the first time you would have talked to them in that posh tone of yours”. Hux looked at him ready to be offended but then he didn’t when he saw a cocky smile on the demon’s face. The ginger snorted. “...Posh...you are an idiot” he said chuckling, and he heard Kylo chuckling too. 

The demon curled himself on the couch, the back of his head touching Hux’s hips, but this time, the human doubted it was on purpose, because he was huge, he barely fitted on the furniture even curled over himself. The ginger looked at him and something warm filled his chest, he didn’t look like a demon like that, but just like a person who seemed to stand him.

Hux looked at his dark locks, they really looked soft and he felt like he wanted to touch them but he wouldn’t, it would be very weird. He turned his face to the screen one more time, and decided to answer some e-mails and to work a bit in a project he was supervising. After years developing perfect and successful programs and applications, and being the most brilliant programmer in Brendol’s company, the man finally decided, just one year ago, to make him the manager of one of the important projects the company was hired for.

He always thought it was weird his father finally valued his work, so after not so much researches, he found out, that client had asked specifically that Hux should supervise that project, since he already developed another projects for them. That had been the only reason and Brendol had to swallow his pride and do it to not lose that big client.

Hux spent the rest of the day working, and Kylo didn’t wake up. At some point, the ginger covered him with a blanket since the demon was shaking, but not even then, Kylo woke up. Phasma texted him saying she would come back late since new stuff had arrived tp the shop and she had to store them, but Hux already knew it would happen. It had been happening every saturday since she got that absurd job. So Hux decided to go to bed even she didn’t arrive. He planned to go back to his house next day morning, since Brendol was never at home during sundays.

The human looked at Kylo and swallowed. He had to wake him up so they could go to bed but he didn’t want to risk in life with it so he didn’t know what he could do, until something apparently stupid occurred to him. The demon said they had a connection, and he could really feel a shadow of what Kylo felt sometimes, so does Kylo. So what if there was a way to call him through that energy? He had not idea if he was making sense by thinking that, but he decided he would give it a try.

He closed his eyes and concentrated on the demon in front of him. He tried to feel the need of him, like he was in danger without him or something like that, and he tried to proyectate it to Kylo. 

Hux had no idea when he started to not be ashamed of thinking about that sort of stupid things, but somehow, he felt it working, he felt like he really was putting his energy on calling the demon and suddenly, Kylo turned around looking at him in alert. “Hux” quickly he sat on the couch looking everywhere around. “What’s wrong? What happen?” he asked in alert and Hux smiled proud of himself. 

“Nothing, I was calling you because I want us to go to bed, it’s late”. Kylo looked at him frowning and pinching his lips. “Really, Hux? Couldn’t you wake me up like a normal human would do?” the demon asked visibly annoyed and Hux rolled his eyes. “Normal humans don’t like to be thrown against the walls”. 

Kylo passed a hand over his face and lowered his head, he knew what Hux was talking about. “Alright...but how...did you know how to call me through our connection? I didn’t teach you that yet”. Hux shrugged. “I just guessed” he said and the demon looked at him raising his eyebrows and stood up so Hux took the chance to start walking upstairs and the demon followed him. “It is...impressive...I didn’t tell you about it yet, because you weren’t supposed to be ready for it. Humans usually need more time with their demons to be able to do that…”.

Hux shrugged again, not really giving it importance. Most of the humans he knew were stupids, so it really didn’t surprise him that most of them needed time to do something as simple.

When they entered in the bedroom, Kylo walked to the corner where he had fallen asleep the previous night and Hux snorted. “What are you doing? Come here, you are not sleeping there, I thought we were over it”. He saw the demon blushing and walking to the bed avoiding his eyes, shily. Hux rolled his eyes, he really got the most sassy and at the same time shy demon.

Hux fell asleep as soon as he hit the bed, he still was tired from all the sleepless night he had been having because of his job. But then, he started coming back to the conscious world when he felt himself being shaked, moved. He opened his eyes startled and immediately he understood what woke him up. The demon had got, somehow, under him, so he was literally laying on Kylo Ren.

The ginger pulled away. “Kylo! What the hell are you doing?!” he asked annoyed and the demon looked at him with confused eyes like he didn’t know he was doing something weird. “Sleeping” he answered. “Or I was trying to, before you moved” he said and reached his hand to grab Hux’s arm and probably pulling Hux on him again. “What?...” the ginger pinched the bridge of his nose and breathed deep before talking again. “Kylo, why the hell do you want to sleep under me? I’m not a chicken, you know?”. The demon looked away nervously. “Because I am cold, this world is cold for me and you are warm”.

Hux sighed. “You weren’t cold on the coach”. “This room is colder than the living room” the demon said and the way he looked at Hux, made the ginger feel that warm wave on his chest again. The demon looked vulnerable, and kind of adorable, and Hux seemed to have a weakness for that so he sighed once again and layed on the bed on his side, opening his arms. “Come here” the demon smiled and cuddled in the ginger’s arms, wrapping his around Hux’s waist after pulling the blankets over them.

Cuddles were something Hux had not idea about. He had never slept hugging someone of being hugged, and he never thought it could feel that warm, and that right like it felt to cuddle in Phasma’s guest bed with his cold-natured demon. He had never slept that good in his entire life.

  
  



	7. Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The demon cares. Probably too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hurrying the story a little bit. I don't want this to be a super long fic, it doesn't fits it I think.  
> Thank you so much for reading my story and for your support 🖤🖤🖤.

They moved during the night without waking up but they always ended up wrapped around each other somehow, mostly because of Kylo chasing the human warmth.  
The next morning, the demon woke up feeling rested and warm. Feeling the soft hair of the ginger under his chin because he was resting over his chest. One of the strong arms of the demon, was wrapped around the slim body.

Kylo's heart started beating a bit faster. He liked having Hux like this. He felt close to him like the demon really meant something for Hux, something enough to feel safe to rest on his chest. Even it was the demon the one who probably pulled him close.

That was the closer Kylo had been to have a friend and he knew it was wrong. He could feel feelings for Hux growing inside his chest. He was starting to care about him, to enjoy being with him and to admire his beautiful features, and all that was happening so fast. It was dangerous and he knew it. Although it wasn't his fault, his master shouldn't have sent him to the human world before finishing his training, when he still had human feelings inside him.

He could feel Hux shifting on him, he was getting awake and Kylo didn’t want him to. He wanted to keep him in his arms for longer. The human’s hair was a mess, as it was his because they had been moving during the night, but Hux looked gorgeous anyway. The human lifted his head from the demon chest and looked at him with his eyes half opened and confused.

The demon could sense the sudden change in Hux’s heart rhythm and how his cheeks blushed slightly. “You are too close, again” he protested but laid his head on Kylo’s chest again. “What time it is?”. Kylo turned to the nightstand to check the digital clock placed there. “It’s 7:13, it’s early”.

The human stretched himself over Kylo and yawned. Kylo could sense like he didn’t really wanted to leave the warmth of his chest and it made him smile. “It’s early, but we have to get up and go to Brendol’s house. He is leaving early on sundays, who knows to do what” he explained while he sat on the bed rubbing his eyes. “And most of the days, he returns late, but we can’t be sure, and I need to sneak into his office and get prints of some documents before he returns”. The demon sat on the bed as well, stretching himself.

“Okay, I understand, then we should go but...what about your friend?” he asked remembering they were in Phasma’s apartment and she would probably be sleeping. “I will leave a note, we work like that, it’s not the first time I’m leaving before she wakes up”.

Kylo watched Hux collecting his few things and getting them in his suitcase again, and then dressing up. “Stop staring at me, pervert, and make the bed at least” Hux ordered and so Kylo did. He used his powers to stretch the sheets and leave it in a perfect state but he would have rather saw that beautiful pale naked body again. “Okay, I’m going to brush my teeth and we can leave” Hux said with the brush in his hand and looking at Kylo like he was thinking about asking something or not. “Do you need like...to brush your teeth?”.  
The demon shook his head. “My body keeps nothing from this world...let’s say every possible dirt evaporates in a few minutes”. Hux curled his lips and raised his eyebrows in a no so convinced expression. “I will give you a brush at Brendol’s house and you will do it anyway” he said walking out of the room but then his head appeared again through the door. “You are not walking and taking a taxi with me dressing like that…” Kylo took a look of himself, he still had Hux’s payamas. “It’s not a far ride, so you will have to remind invisible, or hidden in your world, or whatever you need to do to not be seen” this time he left leaving Kylo in the middle of the bedroom already missing the Hux who rested peacefully on his chest.

Hux came back and they headed to Brendol’s house, like his human called it even he was sure it was his house too but he could understand the kind of relationship he had with his father, since it was basically that the reason he called a demon, he called him.

Kylo went to his demon’s world until Hux called him again, or the time he was allowed to be alone was over. He decided to find his master for some guidance. He wanted to ask why he didn’t make him finish his training and how he could deal with the human feelings he was suffering for the ginger.

The demon world was very different from human’s. They had cities, countries, but they were constantly changing, like they were just a vision. Everything were adopting different forms every 5 seconds, from old ancient houses to futurists ones humans didn't even know yet.

That world was a mixture of every dimension existing in the earth and demons walked through them just ignoring the changing until they were called from any of them. There were some buildings that never changed their shapes, they didn’t look like visions, but really consistent and real. The one Kylo was approaching was his master’s castle. A really big building similar to a cathedral that didn’t respond to any human style. It has many spikes on the top and it has windows everywhere, even where a regular castle would ever have.

Kylo climbed the few black stairs to the main door, which was excessively big, almost as big as the main wall of the castle, ready to host high rank demons, called “angel eaters” which were said they could be as big as the buildings.

Regular demons had never seen them. They had to bow and not look at them whenever they appeared. Stories says if a regular demon would look at them, they would suffer the worst of the death. They ruled the demon world and their position and powers were what every demon seeked but only a few could reach.

Kylo's master has told him he had the capacity of become one of them, if he ever discipline himself but Kylo never was good following rules.

The demon stepped in front of the door waiting for it to get opened for him. He didn't have to knock, the castle was a living creature and could sense him there. Kylo looked to the red sky full of changing clouds.  
They were fluffy and white, then grey and full of rays growling, then crying drops of black rain that did not wet... If there was something he liked about that world was the non existent cold and the red sky full of changings. He always found it beautiful and it relaxed him despite its constant chaos.

The door finally opened slowly and a female demon with huge horns and no eyes greeted him. Kylo knew her well, she was his master's higher rank servant and counselor. She opened her two mouth slightly in surprise, like she didn’t expect to see Kylo there, even it was very normal for the invoked demons to visit their masters for guidance during their missions.

“Snoke is not here” she said before Kylo could say a word. “He had important things to attend, please return to your mission”. The demon reached her arm pointing to the door with her finger. “When is he coming back? I need guidance, I’m...I’m lost, I think I should have finished my training before being summoned to the human world, I..” Kylo tried to explain, but the other demon cut his words with a sharp cold tone. “Enough. Your missions troubles are nothing of my concern. Your master will contact you when he is back and have time to attend insignificant demands. Leave”.  
Kylo swallowed hard. Athair has always been cold and sharp, like the rest of the demons were, but he had never been kicked from his master castle. Low ranked demons lived in their masters places until they would reach a new rank and become master theirselves, so even his master wasn’t there, he should have been allowed to stay, he shouldn’t have even had to be greeted by anyone, it was supposed to be his house too, he had always came and went on free will.

Something was wrong, and he had been feeling it since his master forced him to leave before finishing his training. He turned around and left without another word, he knew he wouldn’t get any information from Athair, he needed to wait for his master contact him.

Meditation would probably help, he thought, maybe he could find his master through their connection and talk to him, so he walked to what demons called the _burning circle_. Which was a platform in the sky surrounded by black fire. The demons could reach the deepest meditation state by pain so the floor was decorated with million of holy symbols and written curses that hurted whoever demon that would step on them.

Kylo stepped in front of the long stairs that would brought him to the _burning circle_ and was about to start climbing it when he felt something. Hux was in danger so with any other thinking, he came back to his human.

Hux was on the floor and Brendol had a belt on his hand and was hitting his head with it, while he was kicking his stomach and yelling to him. Kylo didn’t listened what he was saying, didn’t care, he appeared in front of the man and made him fly and crush on a table which broke under his weight. Brendol made a sound of pain and was trying to stand up when Kylo lifted him from the floor with his own hand by the man’s throat, choking him.

He could see the panic and the pain in the man’s eyes, and it felt extremely good. He could feel the anger and the hate for that man running through his body and filling him with power. His pupils were disappeared and his eyes were all black. The whole room started shaking slightly. “Give me the order and I will kill him” his voice echoed in the whole room, like it was part of the energy that was spinning through the space and making everything shake.

“Don’t” he heard Hux’s weak voice and released the grip on the man’s throat feeling disappointed. “Just...make him forget this and the night you arrived, and...make him go out of the house…” Kylo turned to Hux, he was standing up with effort and trying to compose himself like nothing had happened. He could see how he had been beaten on his face too, and he was wrapping his stomach with an arm.  
“Make him...go to his golf club or...whenever he would usually go, get him out of here…”. Kylo tightened his lips, he didn’t like what Hux asked him to do but he had to obey. So with a simple snap of his fingers, Brendol stood up, his eyes were unfocused, and he didn’t look to any of them when he left the living room to the hall, put his jacket on and left.

The room stopped shaking and Kylo’s eyes returned to his normal state. He approached to Hux, he wanted to ask him what had happened, to hug him maybe, but the ginger turned around and walked to the bathroom avoiding any eye contact with Kylo. The demon followed him, and stayed on the door that Hux didn’t close, observing how the human took a first aids box and opened it to get what he needed.  
His lip was broken, he had blood on one of his eyebrows and a large cut along his cheek, probably made with a sharp move of the belt the man was holding.

Kylo felt sadness on his chest, but it was a different one from what he had been feeling since he became a demon. This one was related to Hux, probably a mixture of what Hux was feeling and his own guilt feeling. He should have been there to protect his human, but why he didn’t call him.  
He swallowed hard, for some reason, he was afraid to say a word, even to move. “Hux…” he started softly and he could see how the human looked at him for a moment through the mirror he was using to cure his wounds. “Why didn’t you call me? You know you only have to say my name and I…” Kylo couldn’t finish the phrase, he felt frozen by the look the human gave him. It made his stomach drop for a moment.  
“I called you. As soon as I entered in the house and I realised he was waiting for me, I called you” the ginger said cold. Kylo could feel the disappointment, the anger, the sadness and what he knew very well, the loneliness, in Hux’s energy.  
He frowned confused. “I didn’t received your call, Hux” he lowered his head feeling terribly guilty even he knew it wasn’t his fault, he really didn’t receive the call. “I came when I felt you were in danger, but it wasn’t your call, it was our connection acting...I didn’t...and I don’t know why...there’s something wrong” he raised his head to look at Hux through the mirror. “My master...I couldn’t see him, and...I know there’s something wrong so probably is related to me not hearing you”. Hux’s eyes could tell him, he wasn’t believing him, he had lost all the trust in him.

The human turned his eyes to what he was doing. “Yeh, well, maybe you have poor coverage in hell” he said sarcastically and it hurted Kylo. He felt everything they had built last day was gone and he knew it was for the best, this is the kind of relationship a human and a demon should have, nothing else. Not sleeping hugging each other, not little talks, just demands and orders. But he felt like drowning, Hux had cared about him, he wanted him to still care he couldn’t let this happen.

“Hux, please, you need to believe me, I’m here to protect you, why wouldn’t I come at your call if I would have heard it?” Kylo took a step approaching slowly to the human but he stopped when he turned to him with a face full of pain and anger. He laughed ironically. “You are here to protect me?” he said clenching his teeth. “You are here to take my soul, I don’t have anyone to protect me, I never had, and I don’t fucking need anyone!” Kylo could see the tears forming in the ginger’s eyes. “Believe it or not, but I care about you, Hux” he said soft but at the same time straight, with not doubts on his words, but they didn’t ease Hux as he thought but infuriated him more. The human hit the first aid box that crashed on the floor “Bullshit! Why the hell would you care about me?!” Hux’s breath started to be unsteady and Kylo could feel his heart beating too fast. “You barely know me, and you are a fucking demon! You would kill me if you wouldn’t die as well! So don’t you fucking dare to say you care about me!”. He started to say something else, but he gasped trying to breath but he couldn’t. Put a hand on his chest and fell on his knees on the floor.  
The demon hurried to kneel beside him in panic, he could remember something like that happened to him the first time he appeared in front of Hux, and he fainted that time, he couldn’t allow that to happen. “Breath, please, breath, you have to breath” Kylo said putting a hand on his chest and another on his back, and forcing him to stay as straighter as possible so the air would have a better access. The tears started falling from the ginger’s cheeks, he hadn’t strength to hold them anymore.  
“Try to breath with me, please, try” Kylo said breathing deep and Hux started to follow him the better he could. “Yes, like this, well done, you can do it” the demon didn’t recognise himself being like this, supportive and caring, he didn’t recognise that side of himself not even from his human life and he knew it was Hux. Hux was changing him, or awakening things in him he didn’t know.

It took him a long while to steady his breath but he did it. Kylo cleaned one of the tears from Hux’s cheek with his thumb before wrapping his back with one arm and resting his forehead on Hux’s. They reminded in silence for a long moment, Hux was still trying to hold his tears and Kylo didn’t really know what to do or to say, all that was new to him.

“Didn’t you really hear my call?” the human asked almost in a whisper, with a deeply sad tone that broke Kylo’s heart and at the same time gave him hope. Maybe Hux was up to believe him then. The demon nodded. “I promise you I didn’t...there’s something wrong going on, but it doesn’t matter now...do you want to tell me what happened?”.

Hux pulled a bit a way to clean his tears with edge of his jumper which Kylo found absolutely adorable. He didn’t look at Kylo but kept his head lowered, looking to the floor. “Happened that I’m stupid...pathetic and stupid...I thought he didn’t remember the night you arrived and saved me, because he was drunk, but I should have make sure he didn’t. How was I that careless?”. Kylo listened caressing Hux’s back. “Obviously he remembered, but he thought it was just a performance I did with one of my friends...like I had many, to scare him, so he had been waiting for me since then to punish me”.  
“You are not pathetic or stupid. I should have thought about that too and I didn’t...I’m sorry”.  
“It doesn’t makes me less pathetic and stupid but makes you pathetic and stupid too” Hux said playing with the edge of the jumper sleeve. The demon snorted and grabbed Hux’s chin to raise his face so he could check it “I will keep him away from you, but I’m not going anywhere anyway until we know what’s wrong and why you couldn’t reach me. I won’t let this happen again”.

  
Hux avoided looking at his eyes and lowered his head as soon as Kylo released his chin saying nothing.  
Kylo couldn’t read him well this time, he could sense a sad feeling but couldn’t define the exact reason so he just did what he had wanted to do since he came back from his world, he hugged the human. Hux hesitated, but ended up wrapping his arms around the demon’s chest curling his fingers on the fabric of the pajama shirt. Kylo’s heart was beating hard and he knew he shouldn't, but he felt content and warm. “You are too close again” the ginger said almost in a whisper. “Get used to it”. None of them pulled away.


	8. Gaze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The human wished he wouldn't find the demon that atractive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ~ <3 I had this chapter ready earlier but I was waiting to digitalize the final drawing and to give it color, but at the end, I didn't have the mood or the time so I decided not to put this update off any longer.  
> I hope you like it and forgive my english e3e.  
> Thanks a lot for reading me, for the comments and for the kudos. It means a lot <3.

It was hard for Hux to think that someone could really care about him. Phasma has always been the only one and she could has never obviously be able to protect him from his father. She had always had her own family and personal problems too.

Kylo had his ulterior motives to help him. He wanted his soul and he couldn't let him die without risking his own life. But he didn't have to be soft on him. He didn't have to give him supporting words, nor to hug him when he most needed it. It confused Hux, maybe the demon did care about him, the question was why, and why it made him feel good and warm. It won't make easy to kick him back to his world but he couldn't push him away, it seemed like all he could do was just the opposite.

After a few minutes, the ginger pulled away from their hug and cleaned the last tears from his cheeks with his hands. He felt a little ashamed to have been seen in such of a pathetic state so he couldn't even look at Kylo's eyes. “Well, we got some tasks to do more important to sit on the floor on my bathroom”.

Kylo chuckled. “I guess we do. The prints, right? The paper work”. The ginger nodded and finally looked at Kylo with a little smirk. “And...some of your clothes arrived, our buttler got them, so Brendol didn't even see them. I paid an extra to have them today even it is sunday because we may need at least an outfit for tomorrow” Hux stood up and stretched himself forgetting the pain on his stomach so he grunted and wrapped his stomach with his arms.

The demon stood up immediately. “That monster kicked you hard...let me check”. Hux snorted inside his head. A monster calling a human monster, that was kind of ironical even it was a big truth. The ginger hesitated, he didn't really like to show his body, but he gave up and pulled up his shirt. Kylo already saw him naked anyway.

The raven haired demon put his hands on his body softly, checking all the zone. They were warm and they felt good, Hux was too touch deprived which made him feel pathetic but it was how it was. “Do you have X-rays on your hands or what?” he asked raising an eyebrow.

“I don't know what is that but...I can feel what's wrong inside your body through our connection. Also is part of my skills. I'm meant to protect your physical self, remember? If you would have any human deadly disease, I should notice it to prevent your...our death”. Hux did a bored hummed even he found that skill pretty interesting.

“You have nothing broken or really damaged, but it will bruise and hurt for a while” he caressed his skin before pulling his hands away, which gave Hux a pleasant shiver through his body. “Good. I don't have time to spend being inactive because of this”. Kylo looked at him and snorted but said nothing else.

“Let’s go to my room, I want to do those prints but I’m really curious about the clothes, I hope they fit you, Im almost sure they will”. The demon nodded and followed Hux to his room. Around 5 or 6 boxes in different sizes were placed on Hux's desk. “You said you have a butler...where is he when your father hits you? He doesn't care?”.

Hux didn't expect that question, it seemed like the demon was still thinking about what happened with Brendol. “Well, we have maids too but all the service know that if they try to stop him, they will lose their jobs and probably Brendol will make sure they don't find any other job in this city” Hux explained while he started opening the boxes and taking out the clothes and placing them straightened on the bed. “Some tried in the past and that was what happened”.

The demon stayed quiet for a moment. Hux looked at him with the corner of his eyes and he had his fingers curled into fits and his jaw tight, like he was trying to control his anger. Why did he care that much?. “But it's okay. I will take my revenge soon, right?”. The ginger said and Kylo relaxed. “Yes, I won't let him hurt you anymore, in any way”. Hux felt warm in his chest again but a part of him still told him he shouldn't trust him, anyone.

Hux snorted. “As long as our connection is...working…” he said with a repoching tone while unfolding a very fine black buttoned shirt. He knew Kylo wasn't lying when he said the connection didn't work, he believed him. But he couldn't help a part of him was still angry at him, couldn't help to blame him because it was how he always worked. Always blaming someone, usually himself, but this time that he has the chance to blame someone else, he was gladly taking it, even it wasn't fair. He couldn't help it.

The ginger heard Kylo clapping his tongue annoyed and huffed sulfured. “I have sweared to you I didnt heard your calling, Hux...something is wrong” Kylo said with a worried tone. The human did a long silent, he was trying hard to not care about the demon but he did so he ended up asking what happened. The demon told him and of course he couldn't understand, he had no knowledge about demon's society. “Maybe he really had to attend to something urgent...your master…”.  
“Still I would have been allowed to enter into the castle” Kylo sounded sad, probably he felt rejected or such.

“You should go back and get more clues, to go to meditate in that place you were when you finally got my call. You have my permission” Hux said with a smirk on his face at saying that last. He turned to his demon who was watching at him raising an eyebrow. “How kind of you...master” he said sarcastically and Hux chuckled. “I will go when you are in a safe situation next time” the demon said changing his tone to a decided one. Hux didn't answer and continued on his task. He probably should thank him, but the words wouldn't get out of his mouth.

After a while, Kylo started walking around the room watching every detail and sniffing whatever he found interesting. Hux's room was big but it was mostly empty. His father never allowed him to have many personal things, neither to decorate his room since all those stuff made you weak, he said. He only have a big bed with black sheets, a closet, shelves full of books and a desk. The only decoration was a little jar where he had some flowers beside a portrait of a young woman with red hair. The demon stopped in front of it watching it curiously and then took it in his hands to see it better.

“Please, be careful with that” Hux asked turning at Kylo with a worried face. The demon looked back at him and let the portrait on its place. “She's your mother, right?” Kylo asked. “She is. It's the only photo I have of her”. The demon kept looking at her. And it was true, his father burnt all the others and only allowed him to keep this one because the young Armitage fought for it with his life. His father was beating him, yelling at him, demanding him to give him the picture but the boy wouldn't open his arms, he was holding the photo inside his shirt, on his chest where the heart is. He kicked his father, groaned and cried like an animal and even bit his hand that hard that he took a bit of flesh off. Brendol still had the scar. The man let the little boy to keep it because he knew he would had to hurt him almost to death to take it. Hux had always take it with him, until he grew and he got a lock for his room which his father didn't fight for some mysterious reason. Then he was able to give the photo the place it deserved. “What happened? I can sense you miss her”.

Hux opened the last box and took a moment to answer. A part of him wanted to share that with Kylo, but another part felt like it was too much vulnerability for him to show for one day. “That's a story maybe for another day”. The demon didn't answer to that he was probably disappointed but again, why did he would care?

“You have a suffer so much” Kylo said suddenly and Hux turned to him frowning and tightening his lips. “Don't you dare to pity me...life is hard...everybody suffers” he said sharp and turned back to the clothes he was putting and stretching on his bed. He felt the demon approaching him and rolled his eyes, he could feel him closer than he personality liked to be to people once again. “I don't. Just the opposite. I admire you. After all you have lived...most of people would be broken, psychopaths. You are just bitter but you are still sweet inside even you want to hide it. There's kindness and warmth there. I can feel it”.

Hux felt his heart beating a bit faster because of the uneasy conversation. He hated to be told what he was or wasn't, specially when he was called those things which his father had taught him in the hardest of the ways, that only brought weakness, they were bad things. He never agreed with him but a part of him couldn't believe those things were in him.

The human turned around slowly and as he expected, Kylo was too close to him, their bodies were almost touching. He looked at the demon with his cold eyes that always warned people who knew him to drop the topic or get away from him. But of course Kylo wouldn't understand. “Maybe your senses are as useful as your capacity of protecting me in time” Kylo frowned and tightened his lips too, clearly already tired of being reproached for something that wasn't his fault, but he tried to control and hide his anger. “Because I am broken, I have done terrible things to get what I want and I kept doing it because you are wrong” he said coldly, almost angry.

Hux gave him a last look full of anger and started turning around when he felt the grip of the demon's hand on his arm. He instinctively tensed up and protected his face with his free arm. It was a natural movement for him because of Brendol, but if the demon would beat him, he was going to hit him back, it was only his father who was able to paralyze him with fear.

The demon set his arm free immediately. “I didn't mean to scare you…” he said sharp, he was angry or annoyed at least. “I just wanted you to listen to me and look me in the eyes”. Hux uncovered his face and his body relaxed, giving the alert state up. He looked at the demon, there wasn't fear in his eyes as it would be if it was Brendol, but anger. Kylo's turned from anger to something else. Sadness maybe.

“I have done terrible things too to get what I wanted, Hux. Now I am a demon and I won't even regret what I did when I complete my training, I will forget my human part. But there's still a chance for you...you are not happy locking your kind part, you are not happy living through hate” he said softly and lowered his head.

Hux felt like he wanted to cry but he wouldn't allow himself to it not matter what. Kylo was right and there was a part of him that had repeated that to him insatiable times but he had denied them all because he didn't think he deserve to be happy. But hearing it be said by someone else really hurted, he felt sad, frustrated, angry, relieved. He couldn't answer, he just lowered his head as well.

After a too long silence, Hux suddenly felt the demon's forehead resting on his and his heart jumped. He could feel the shadow of his breath and his warm presence. “I'm going to help you” Kylo said softly and slid his head down to nuzzle his cheek against the human's. Hux gasped and leaned to the touch, it felt so good and even he could feel his heart hammering inside his chest, his mind was relaxing and his anger flowing away from him. He wanted to wrap his arms around Kylo's neck, to not allow him to get away but his arms wouldn't move.

Kylo parted away and Hux cursed himself inside his head for not being able to stop it. He felt his cheeks burning and he didn't want to face the demon so he turned around and he didn't stop him this time. “Well, but I will end up being a demon or a nothing anyway...so it doesn't matter how I live my life after all” he said without thinking. His bitter part always leading his words as always.

“It does while you are living it, Hux. The end is the end, but the story between matters” Kylo said calmly like he was repeating someone else words. Hux knew he wouldn't end up that way, he was going to prevent it so he didn't want to say anything else about it.

“Well, well, so let's begin” he said taking a pair of socks and a black boxers from the pile of clothes. “First of all you will take a shower and put this. This is basic clothes. Underwear and socks. But you are not trying any new clothes without being clean”. Kylo rolled his eyes. “I already told you...I am always clean, my body make disappear every piece of dirtiness from this world. Smell my hair” he said getting his head close to his nose. It definitely looked and smelled clean, and very well, Hux had to admit. “And check on my teeth, we ate and they are clean so is my breath” the demon opened his mouth for Hux to check and he was right there too. His teeth and fangs were immaculate, like they were never used and his breath was fresh and it smelled good as well. Hux swallowed hard and his cheeks turned red once again, he couldn't stop the thought that appeared in his mind about how delicious would taste to kiss that demon, to get lost in those full beautiful lips.

He felt ashamed of himself and looked away taking a deep breath, trying to calm down his heated up mind. “Alright, then just put them…” before the human could finish the phrase, Kylo had already got rid of the pajamas shirt and was pulling away the pants. Hux got to see a trail of black hair before he covered his eyes with his hands. “Not here idiot! In the bathroom!” he yelled completely annoyed. The demon had zero sense of shyness just the opposite he had, maybe that's why it annoyed it that much. Or maybe because he didn't want to admit he was both curious and attracted to the demon's body. Probably both.

“Why? It's faster here than to go and come from the bathroom. I’m done” he said when he had the socks and the underwear on. Hux uncovered his eyes to find what he feared to find, a perfect male almost naked body in front of him. He opened his mouth letting a gasp out, Kylo was big and his muscles were perfect, just how Hux liked them, defined but not too pronounced. His legs were long and thin but also with defined muscles on it. And he hadn't barely body hair on them. The human, who hadn't had time or mood to enjoy other men or even himself in a very long time, felt his body getting weak in front of such a god-like body. He felt his body heating up and he couldn't allow it.

Kylo blinked not understanding why Hux was looking like that to him. “Now what? It's cold”. Kylo's voice took him out of his dirty mind already imagining himself touching every inch of that body. His face went red for the third, fourth time that day? “S-shirt and pants, of course” he said and handed them to Kylo. He waited for him to take them on, trying to focus on stretching the jacket and finding the right tie for that suit. He needed to calm down, Kylo was a demon, he couldn't think those things about him. It wasn't right. He didn't even know how he would be down there. If it would be like human's. From the boxers it really looked like, a nice humans-like one indeed. Hux shook his head, he had to stop already.

Kylo took a long while to set the buttons of the shirt. He finished like 3 times and the last hole were unplugged so he had to start again. “Done” he said a little bit annoyed when he finished. Hux looked at him and he looked gorgeous, almost human. “Good, we are almost done” he said helping him to put the black blazer on. “Humans clothes are stupidly hard to dress up” the demon protested and Hux chuckled taking the red tie he picked for him. “I have to agree on that”.

Hux knew he would have to set the tie, Kylo surely didn't know how to so he approached him until their bodies were almost touching. It always have been Kylo the one getting close to Hux but this time it was the opposite so it may be the reason Kylo's cheek turned completely red and he could hear the hard swallowing from his throat. “I will do this for you so stay still” he said amused by the demon's reaction, he could feel how nervous he was about the proximity of their bodies through their connection and because of Hux's hands on him, lacing the tie.

They had slept holding each other but for some reason, the proximity out of bed felt different, more dangerous, more forbidden. When the tie was ready, Hux placed his hands on Kylo's chest, feeling his heart hammering inside his chest. He raised his head and meet the eyes he had felt staring at him while he was lacing the tie.

He could see Kylo's red pupils staring at his lips for a moment. Was he thinking about kissing Hux as the human had thought about kissing him a while ago? The demon swallowed hard again and his pupils returned at Hux's. One of Kylo's hands moved up covering one of Hux's still placed on his chest, and caressed the slim fingers with his thumb.

Hux couldn't understand what was going on but it felt like time had stopped and there were only Kylo and him in the whole universe. And wanted it to be like that. But his fears and insecurities didn't take long to appear so Hux was forced to lower his head so Kylo wouldn't look at him that close discovering his imperfections when the demon had none. “Hux” Kylo said softly, calling him, like begging him to not go away, but he did. The ginger took apart from Kylo and turned around pretending to check on the other clothes.

But he couldn't focus. His mind was blurry and confused. What was he doing? Why did he feel that way with Kylo? He was a demon! And why Kylo seemed to feel the same? Who would feel the same for him? He was weak and a total mess. Something was terribly wrong.

His trail of anguished thought was cut up by Kylo once again. He was becoming an expert on it and he wondered if he was doing it on purpose. The demon could feel what he felt after all so it would make sense he was saving him from them all the time if it was true he wanted to protect him. “You haven't told me if I look good”.

Hux turned around and found the most handsome man he had ever seen and couldn't help but smile. Although Kylo looked and felt sad for some reason but he was trying to hide so, Hux could see that clearly. “Your look perfect. With the hat, nobody will suspect you are not human. They will just think you are such a character” he chuckled and Kylo chuckled softly back. “It is a bit uncomfortable for my tail tho..but I will get used to it”. The human shrugged “You will have to. We will make a hole for your tail in the casual house clothes but...I'm afraid you can go around the company wagging a tail”.

Kylo nodded understanding. They spent the rest of the morning trying the new outfits on the demon, and they fitted them all. Hux had bought him shoes and pajamas as well. Everything in dark colours, most of them on black, or dark grey, adding detail in dark red, just as Kylo asked. So the demon wasn’t unhappy about his new clothes at all, although he said he prefered his demons ones. Hux really had a hard time everytime Kylo was changing clothes, he tried to not look at him, but Kylo’s body was like a magnet to him. He was relieved when they finally finished.

Around 15:00 Hux realised he didn’t eat anything in the whole day so they ordered some indian food, that Kylo loved and enjoyed very much. Then Hux decided to do the paperwork he needed to do. “Are you sure Brendol won’t appear suddenly from that door?” Hux asked once they were in his father’s personal office, feeling tense and scared, he had never been allowed to be there without his father’s presence. Kylo who was walking around the room and sniffing things as always, nodded. “He will be out the whole day. And when he comes back he will go straight to bed, I commanded him that so he will do so”. Hux swallowed trying to calm down, the demon was powerful, so there was no way Brendol could break his spell, or whatever Kylo did to him. “I need you to keep him away from me tomorrow too” he said starting to check on the drawers. He didn’t have the keys but Kylo opened them all for him.  
“Don’t worry, I won’t allow him to get close to you unless you ask me so” he said looking at Hux’s eyes determined.

The ginger nodded, a part of him couldn’t believe it could be possible to happen, it sounded too good, but there was not reason to be otherwise with Kylo there, using his demon powers.  
When the demon curiosity about the stuff in the room was filled, he sat on the floor, beside Hux who was sitting on the main chair in the desk. “There are other chairs, Kylo, you can sit there or on the sofa” the ginger said pointing with the pen he was using to the little living room Brendol had in the room. “I’m okay here” was what Kylo answered and rested his head on Hux’s legs.

The human tensed for a moment as always Kylo touched him, but then relaxed and smiled softly. Having Kylo close felt good, he knew it wasn’t right and it was dangerous, but he couldn’t ask him to move away, he just couldn’t.

Hours passed by fast and he felt the demon sleeping most of them. He wanted to caress his head, his hair looked so soft but he stopped himself everytime that thought appeared on his mind. When the night fell, they decided to go to bed early, because the next day they would have to wake up at 6:00. Hux took a shower and forbid Kylo to enter to the bathroom meanwhile, so the demon waited for him on the human bed, already on his new black pajamas.

When Hux came back to the bedroom, the demon was almost asleep. He slid himself into the sheets and turned off the lights. He tried to keep himself away from Kylo as much as possible, determined to stop whatever he was starting to feel. He couldn’t push Kylo’s head away from his legs, but he could do this, since it wouldn’t be like pushing him, but just not to get close to him. It was different, easier, he thought.

Hux took a deep breath and closed his eyes when he felt Kylo’s powerful arms wrapping around him and pushing him against his body. The ginger gasped and cursed inside his head, of course the demon wouldn’t leave him alone. “You were too far from me” he said nuzzling his face against Hux’s back, which the ginger found absolutely adorable. “I’m cold without you” Kylo said softly and adjusted himself hugging the ginger as close as possible from behind, and placing his face in the back of his neck. “So you are using me” Hux said teasily. He would never admit it but he was wishing so desperately for that to happen, for Kylo to wrap himself around him. The demon chuckled softly but said anything else, he was half asleep Hux thought, and closed his eyes feeling warm and content.

He was almost asleep when he hear a soft. “Hux?” he didn’t even opened his eyes just answered whispering. “Yes?”. “You are beautiful” Kylo said and Hux’s heart missed a beat. He opened his eyes surprised about the sudden praise, and didn’t even know how to answer. But soon he noticed Kylo’s deep and calm breath, he had fallen asleep. The ginger felt warm in his chest and couldn’t suppress a smile. “So you are” he said in a whisper he knew Kylo wouldn’t hear, and he wanted it that way.

 

 

 

[](https://ibb.co/rsmYLDF)  
[cargar fotos](https://es.imgbb.com/)  



	9. A Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The demon's feelings are hard to control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took too long and the chapter is too AWFUL. I really had a diferent idea from what this chapter should be and I just ruined it. I promise the next one will be better! And faster as well, I feel like it is going too slow ~ I like slow stories. Love takes time to grow, but this story wasn't supposed to be long. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading <3.

Kylo opened his eyes slowly, feeling the warmth of the ginger's body in his arms. During the night, Hux had turned around so his face was hidden in Kylo's chest and his body was sheltered by the demon's powerful arms. He smiled, his heart started beating faster and tried not to move so the human wouldn't wake up and get away from him. It felt so good to have him in his arms. He loved his smell, his presence, and how he made him feel. How he made his hatred and sadness fade away. 

He couldn't stop thinking about the way they looked at each other last day. How close they were, and how bad he wanted to kiss the human. It took every inch of self-control he had to not lean and press his lips against Hux's perfect ones. While the human was doing his paperwork, he had been tempted to stand up and kiss him. He tried to to sleep because he was tired; the human world was still stealing his energy, and he also wanted to stop thinking about kissing the ginger, but he couldn't. It was torture. 

Kylo knew well what kissing meant for humans, even if he never felt the need for it when he was one. So he knew it was forbidden for them. A demon and a human couldn't have that kind of relationship. They could have psysichal involvement if both parts were to agree to it -lust was something allowed and even praised in the demon's world-, but kissing represented something different for them, a deeper interaction. 

The fact that Kylo wanted to kiss the human scared him. What he felt, how his heart jumped around the ginger, the positive feedback he was getting from Hux every time they touched, everything was scary. He didn't even wanted to put a name on what was going on inside him, but he knew it well, even if it was the first time he was experiencing it. And it scared him not only because he would be harshly punished if his master discovered he was getting attached to the human; it also scared him because even he could feel Hux was slowly getting used to his presence, even liking it, and he wasn't sure if Hux would ever accept him like that. 

Suddenly, the alarm Hux set at 6:00 sounded and Kylo was pulled out of his mind and his thoughts. The human grunted softly, protesting, and turned around getting away from the demon's arms to stop the alarm. Kylo immediately missed his warmth and internally cursed the alarm. 

“Good morning, Hux” he said stretching himself. The ginger had turned off the alarm but stayed there laying on his stomach. 

“It's never a good morning when you wake up at fucking 6:00” he said in a deep voice Kylo found adorable. 

The demon chuckled. “Well, I agree, I guess”. 

This was the day Kylo would go with Hux to work, and the moment he remembered it, he felt a little bit nervous because he really wanted to do things right for Hux, for him to be satisfied with him. The demon looked to his side and realised that Hux had fallen asleep again. He felt pity for him, the last day was really awful and intense, and he may also be still exhausted in every sense of the word, so he decided to do something.   
A demon shouldn’t use their powers in the earth unless their human master would order them something to do, or their human master or themselves were in danger. But his master wasn’t tracking him, nobody was, he could feel it and he had saw it when he was in the demon's’ world. He was still worried about that, but he was more worried about Hux in that moment so he decided he would use his powers even he haven’t been ordered to.

The first he did was tracking Brendol, he had to keep him away from Hux. The man was sleeping and he would keep him sleeping the whole day unless his human master would ask him otherwise. He would remove every possible worrying from the house workers about Brendol, so they wouldn’t try to wake him up or to call a doctor. And then, he ordered the cook to prepare breakfast for Hux and him and to serve it as soon as possible. 

The last thing to take care about was Hux. He checked on his mind for any thought about the clothes he was going to wear that day. Of course the human had thought about that the previous night. So the demon took them out of their respective furnitures and placed them in the clothes holder in Hux’s bathroom. He couldn’t really do so much more, because Hux would have to have a shower by himself, so he stroked his back softly. “Hux, wake up”. 

The human made another protesting sound and moved a bit rubbing his eyes. “I have everything under control, you just have to go and have a shower, your clothes are waiting for you in your bathroom, come on” he said pulling him gently to a sitting position. “You have to take a shower and properly prepare yourself too, I…” Hux started saying still almost asleep rubbing his eyes and standing up slowly. “Don’t worry about me, I can prepare myself in my demon way, I don’t need any shower. Just get ready and we will go to eat our breakfast and leave”.

Hux looked at him blinking. “You are weird today...okay, whatever, better you pick the right clothes for yourself...or Im making you change”. The ginger said while he walked slowly to the bathroom. Kylo had not idea which were the right clothes, but he checked on Hux’s mind and found what exactly he bought for him to wear on the working days, so he cleaned himself in his demon manner and dressed up.

Human clothes weren’t comfortable at all, neither their shoes, and being forced to wear that hat and those black glasses that made everything look darker was definitely the worst, so he couldn’t help but feeling angry at his demon master once again, if he would have finished his training, he would be able to transform his body into whatever he would want to. But no, his master decided to send him to the earth untrained and then abandoned him for who knows what reason. It wasn’t fair, everything he had ever done in his human and demon life, have been for him, and that was how he payed him.

The demon curled his fingers into fits and felt like breaking things but he knew he couldn’t, or he shouldn’t, otherwise he would make Hux angry, and that ginger human was everything he had left it seemed, at least until he would find out what happened with his demon master.  
Suddenly the bathroom door was opened and Hux appeared already full dressed but with his hair not ready. He looked at Kylo frowning, worried and a bit scared, the demon could sense.

“Kylo, what’s wrong? I could...sense...feel...whatever it is, anger” Hux said confused, he obviously wasn’t used yet to their connection. “Nothing. I just hate humans’ clothes” the demon lied, he liked Hux, maybe a little bit too much than he should, but it didn’t mean he trusted him completely so telling him how he felt or his fears, was just too much. The more someone knows about you, the easier they have it to use it against you, that’s something his master constantly repeated to him.

The ginger raised an eyebrow. He was smart and he seemed to already know Kylo better than he thought, so he probably didn’t believe his little lie. “Well, I don’t like waking up at 6:00 in the morning and here I am, so don’t be a kid” the human said coldly and walked back to the bathroom.   
A kid, that word felt like a kick on his stomach and it didn’t help to his angry state at all, so he was about to defend himself when he heard the ginger talking to him again from the bathroom. “Although, you look amazing in it. The hat and the glasses gives you a kind of peculiar look, but you look great anyway. I like it. You can take them off until we leave this room tho”.

Hux thought he looked good, no, amazing. And with those simple words Kylo’s anger faded away and his heart fluttered as his cheeks turned pink.  
It was just like that, Hux had that power on him and he could do nothing about it. It was wrong, Kylo knew it, wrong and dangerous. But what could he do? He couldn’t control how he felt, neither how his heart acted, could he?

After a while, Hux came out of his bathroom and Kylo was still standing there, repeating in his head Hux’s words. “Oh, you know you can sit or walk with those clothes, right?” the ginger said raising his eyebrows and his voice took him out of his mind. “Y-yes, I just...are you ready?” the demon asked staring at Hux, he was also in a black suit and he looked amazing. It was like he was born to dress like that and Kylo couldn’t hide how much he liked it, so he was staring at him awkwardly.

“Don’t I look ready?” He saw Hux rolling his eyes before going to his desk to take his briefcase. “Stop looking at me like that” The demon obeyed and looked away feeling his face red. “I’m sorry, you just look...good”.

“I know, let’s go” the ginger said heading to the dinning room where the breakfast was already on the table. There were every sort of breakfast things. Many types of bread, and many different things to eat the bread with. There were also fruits, cakes, and different drinks. It looked more like a good hotel breakfast buffet than a breakfast for two. Kylo saw Hux’s shocked face and swallowed hard. He had not idea what exactly to ask for breakfast to the cook, so he asked for breakfast in general and it seemed like the man over did it. Probably next time, the demon should be more specific and to put an image of what he wanted in the man’s mind instead just sending the order.

“Usually I just take a coffee...I don’t understand what happened to Mr. Garret today, he went way too...creative?” the ginger mumbled looking at everything on the table with raised eyebrows. The demon cleared his throat and pulled a chair away from the table inviting Hux to sit. “Maybe he wanted to thank you for being an amazing master. Just...sit and...eat something in his name, since he went into this much trouble” he said a bit nervously and surprisingly, Hux obeyed and sat down. “We don’t call the people who pay you master, Kylo, but boss. And I don’t think he wanted to thank me anything, his real boss is Brendol. Probably that man had scheduled this breakfast for some reason. Not for me and him, of course, but for him and someone else and he is missing him”.

Kylo sat beside Hux and started serving himself everything he was most curious about, almost everything in the table was new for him. He could slightly remember some from his human life, but it was just a shadow in his mind. “Yes, probably. I will make him sleep the whole day unless you order me otherwise” the demon said taking a sip of the orange juice he picked and making a face, it was delicious for him.  
The ginger nodded and started serving himself a huge mug of coffee and a toast. “Yes, that would do. But make him call in sick to the company. I need people start knowing he is sick, so his retirement won’t be a surprise. He will retire because he is constantly sick, so I’m taking his place”. Hux smirked before taking a bite of his toast.

The demon liked Hux’s ambitious. He had met ambitious men and women before, but Hux was somehow different. He didn’t want to take what he didn’t deserve, he wanted to take what he had been his whole life working hard for and deserved because of it. And he was none to talk about justice or anything like that but it just reminded to himself. He also worked hard both of his lifes to earn the power he deserved, and he was also abused and undervalued so he and his human master weren’t that different at all. 

They finished their breakfast. The demon loved everything he tried and Hux looked amused by it.   
Hux introduced Kylo to his personal driver without a single explanation about him and they entered in the car. The drive was exciting for Kylo since he didn’t remember anything like that from his human life and Hux smiled again amused by the demon excitement.

“Don’t talk to anyone, just nod when they say good morning to us, alright? And of course, follow me, don’t do anything stupid” Hux said once they arrived to the company.  
When they entered, the demon was overwhelmed by the amount of people walking and working around them, but he tried to not look at anything but Hux who was walking in front of him. But that was a problem too, because he knew he should look straight, but his eyes decided to work by their own and look at Hux’s amazing ass.

People saluted Hux on their way of his office very politely and with a big smile, some of them even bent a bit to him, and the ginger returned every word and gesture which surprised the demon, he didn’t think he would be nice at his workers, not like that.   
He could notice how the people looked at him. Some saluted him, some just looked shocked and didn’t know how to act. He found it funny.

After two long halls and several elevator stages, they were finally in Hux’s office. Kylo already felt exhausted so he sat in a sofa. “This building is huge...stars...can I take off the glasses and the hat here?”. Hux sat on his desk and turned on his computer. “Absolutely no, Kylo. People may enter to check things, or to give me reports. In fact, you should sit here, not on that sofa. You are supposed to be my personal assistant. You have to pretend you are working when someone knock the door, understood?” the ginger said pointing at the sit beside him on the large desk. There was a laptop set there, he had mailed one of the general assistant and asked him to set that place for his new personal one the night before.  
The demon made a protesting sound. “But I don’t even know how to use that thing…” he said standing up and walking slowly to the sit Hux asked him to take on.  
“Check on my mind and just do what I do, Kylo, I don’t have time to teach you how to use a computer today, I have a lot of paperwork to do, mine and my father’s. And I have a few reunions to take care of too so...I can’t take care of you”.

Kylo tightened his lips and looked at the ginger frowning. “You don’t have to take care of me. You should use me to finish all that work faster and easily…” the demon said obviously offended and the ginger sighed and turned his head to him with a cold expression. “One day, you won’t be here, and I will have to do this work anyway, so better I start getting used to it now without any magical trick, stop thinking like a kid, please”. The raven haired didn’t like how Hux said “magical trick”, lifting his lip like he was disgusted by it, and the cold tone felt like a stab on his heart. 

The human turned to his computer, and Kylo turned to his, trying to swallow his emotions and to say nothing, he could sense how stressed Hux was, he had to prove he was ready to take the company leadership, but he shouldn’t talk like that to someone who just wanted to help him, to someone like cared about him probably more than he should. “It hurts when you talk to me like that” Kylo said without looking at him after a long while, when he could calm down his anger and there was only pain left.

Hux didn’t answer, didn’t even look at him and he could only sense annoyance from him. It hurted. It was like that look they shared, the cuddles, the teasing, everything was gone and Kylo was just an annoying mistake for him again.   
He wished he could just run away from Hux to the demon’s world and then he remembered he didn’t have anyone there either. His master was disappeared. Was he just an annoying mistake for him too and that’s why he abandoned him?  
The anger started forming like a storm inside his stomach and he wanted to destroy Hux’s office. No, the whole building. He tensed his jaw until his teeth and little fangs hurted, he couldn’t do that, he couldn’t do anything just what his human master ordered him to do.

A demon could use his powers freely under the threat of being severely punished in the aftermath, but they couldn’t do anything if they were carrying out an order from their masters. So Kylo couldn’t destroy anything, all he could do was stay there prepared to pretend he was working when someone would get into the office, which increased his rage.

Kylo checked on Hux’s mind and in a couple of hours he knew how to use that laptop, at least the basics, so he was watching random videos, without sound to not annoy his master, or checking for stupid things on Google. When he sensed someone approaching the office, he straightened himself on the seat and pretended to be working on something as Hux asked him to do. According to the demon’s reading in their minds, people were thinking he looked odd, or wondering what was wrong with him using sunglasses and a hat indoors, but they didn’t suspect anything else. It was definitely one of the most boring days in his life.

Kylo wasn’t hungry because demons didn’t need humans food to be full in the Earth but the energy of it, but many hours had already passed from their breakfast and Hux didn’t eat a single thing, and he thought that wasn’t good for a human and then hated himself for getting worried about Hux again. Suddenly, the human voice took him out of his thoughts. “We are going to one of the reunion rooms, I want you to stay quiet and check the minds of the people we are meeting. I want to know if I can trust them and what they think about me leading the company while Brendol is absent”. His tone was still cold, and Kylo felt like he was warmer to the workers that entered to the office during the whole day than to him, and it hurted him again. The demon just nodded, decided to give him the same treatment. He knew Hux noticed because he looked at him, but none of them said anything else.

The people they met in the reunion room asked about Kylo’s position in the company. It was clear they were important among the business because none of the other workers dared to ask about him.  
Kylo did his job, checking on every man and woman’s mind in the room even it was hard for him to concentrate when Hux was standing on his suit, talking and looking absolutely gorgeous and smart and perfect, but he did his best. 

Then they went back to Hux’s office, the sun was already going down and Kylo asked himself when the hell they would leave. “So?” the ginger asked before they would sit crossing his arms over his chest and raising an eyebrow. That gesture annoyed Kylo so he rolled his eyes and looked to the big window in the office instead looking at the ginger. “The man with the mustache doesn’t trust in your capacity or ruling the company until Brendol returns. He wants to talk to him and to know exactly when he is returning. The woman with the red glasses wish Brendol to die so she can buy the company because she thinks you will ruin it and you will get desperate to sell it. The other two thinks you did it well even Brendol got sick so sudden. They think you took good care of everything” the demon said almost robotic.

Hux took a deep breath. “Well, not bad, right?”. Kylo didn’t answer just lowered his head, he could feel part of Hux’s tension fading away and then he understood he had been nervous about that reunion the whole day but it didn’t ease his pain about the way Hux talked to him.  
“Kylo?” the ginger sighed. “Aren’t you going to talk to me?” he asked offended like he was the one who should be annoyed. “I already told you what I saw on those people’s minds, you can make your own conclusions, Hux” Kylo said with a cold tone still not looking at Hux and then the ginger seemed to understand.

“Oh, so you are angry...why?” Hux asked and rolled his eyes. Didn’t he hear him? Kylo told him straight that the way he talked to him hurted him, so how could he be asking such a thing?  
“You have been being a dick to me the whole day for not reason, don’t pretend you don’t know” the demon raised his head to face the green-blue eyes and what he found made him feel even angrier. Annoyance, again.  
The human snorted. “From all the demons’ world, it seems like I got the most sensitive of them, sadly...for fuck sake, Kylo, don’t you know how stressed I was? How important is this to me? How much pressure I am under? Don’t you fucking sense it?”.

Sadly, Hux said sadly. His fingers curled into fits stabing his own skin with his nails. He could feel the storm of anger and pain inside him, wanting to get free and to destroy everything, maybe even to destroy Hux, but he couldn’t do it, Hux order wasn’t finished yet. Kylo felt nauseous and took him a moment to respond to the human, the words wouldn’t want to go out of his throat, even talking felt painful. “That’s not a excuse to treat me like that. Don’t ever call me kid again” the demon looked over his glasses with his red eyes in a threatening manner but Hux didn’t look intimidated the slightly, just the opposite, he got closer to the demon looking at him with the same threatening look.

“Don’t act like one then” Hux said tightening his teeth and Kylo felt like the rage would crush him so he couldn’t control what came next. The human was pulled against his office chair, and the chair was threw against the wall. The desk and the other chairs were pulled away as well by Kylo’s powers and he teleported himself in front of Hux, leaning on him, resting his hands on the chair arms in a threatening position. The demon looked at the ginger tightening his teeth and showing him his fangs, he wanted to say something, but the words wouldn’t came out, he was hurted and angry but he didn’t even know what to say. The human looked at him terrified and shaking. Kylo’s attack triggered a memory inside Hux’s mind, a memory of his father, Kylo could see it and sense it clearly through their connection and then he felt his stomach sink. 

He was being like that man, he wouldn’t have cared with anyone else, but it was Hux, the Hux he held in his arms while was trying to put himself together, the Hux who let him sleep with him because he was cold…  
Slowly, Kylo’s expression relaxed and turned into an apologizing one and leaned up. “Hux...I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to...I….” he didn’t even know what to say, the whole situation felt ridiculous when his rage had gone away, and he felt horrible. The furnitures came back at their positions slowly, but not the chair where Hux was still shaking, he didn’t want to scare him more.

“Hux, I just...I’m sorry, I was hurted, but I would never hurt you like he did, I wasn’t going to hurt you, I would never…”. The ginger turned his eyes to him slowly breathing hard like he really had to check it was Kylo and not his father who was standing in front of him. And the demon could see how his muscles slowly relaxed and he lowered his head taking deep breath to calm down. “I’m sorry…” Kylo repeated hating himself and feeling the tears gathering inside his eyes, but he wouldn’t let them fall down. 

The human stood up slowly not looking at Kylo, he looked confused and what the demon sensed from him was blurry. “Hux, please, forgive me...I didn’t mean to scare you” Kylo begged but the ginger was still in shock. “Let’s go home” was the only thing he said softly and started collecting his things. The demon helped him and they walked to the parking where the driver was waiting for them.

The way to Hux’s house was a torture for Kylo. The ginger seemed to slowly come back to himself, but he wasn’t looking or talking at him anyway, he just looked through the window.   
When they entered in the house they were straight to Hux’s room. The man brushed his teeth and changed into his pijama. Kylo changed into the pijama Hux bought for him and finally took the glasses and the hat off. It was too early for sleeping so he didn’t know what Hux’s plan was.

When the human went out of the bathroom Kylo approached him. “Hux, please, talk to me, I’m sorry, I would have never hurted you, you know that....”.  
“No, I don’t know that. It’s hard to believe when you have an obvious tendency to throw me against the walls with your powers, Kylo” the ginger said. His tone wasn’t angry, or cold but tired, almost sad. The demon lowered his head. “I’m sorry...I promise you I will control myself, I’m sorry”.  
Hux kept quiet for a moment. “I can sense, feel...whatever...that you are, but understand I have had enough of this shit during my whole life, I’m tired, Kylo”.

The human passed by him and sat on his desk turning on his computer. It seemed like he wanted to keep working for a while before going to sleep. Kylo didn’t know what to do, he wanted Hux to forgive him but he wasn’t sure he would and it broke his heart. He felt like crying and screaming, but of course he wouldn’t. 

The demon sat on Hux’s bed and with his powers, he ordered the cook to prepare dinner for Hux, something he could bring to his room. Once he sensed it was ready, he walked out of the room to get the tray with a glass of natural juice and a chicken salad sandwich. He came back to the room and placed it in Hux’s desk “eat something, please” he said and sat on the floor resting his head on Hux’s lap just like he did the previous day.   
He wasn’t sure Hux would allow him to stay there, but he did. The ginger even started to eat his dinner while he worked and it gave him Kylo hopes, maybe he would forgive him. 

After a few hours of drifting off and waking up hunted by some nightmare, he heard Hux’s voice. “Why being called a kid is a big deal for you?”. The demon raised his head and met the ginger’s eyes looking at him. “Because I have been called that as an insult so many times in both of my lifes...even when I was a kid and everything I have should do was to be a kid…” Kylo lowered his head to not meet Hux’s eyes anymore.

“I understand. But it’s not a excuse to act like you did toward me”. The demon bite his bottom lip and the left of his anger wanted to reply that he could say the same about the way Hux talked to him, but he didn’t want more arguings with Hux, he just wanted him back.  
“That I was stressed wasn’t an excuse to talk to you like that either...I’m sorry. Neither to ignore you when you said it hurted you…”.  
Kylo raised his head again surprised of Hux’s words, he never thought he would apologize. He found a shy expression on his face and his cheeks blushed, the human looked adorable and he couldn’t help but wrapping his arms around Hux’s hips, getting between his legs. “Hey!” The ginger protested surprised by the sudden hug, but Kylo didn’t care, his heart was fluttering again and any anger or pain disappeared.

“Kylo, you should know this is not a proper position for you, please, stop” the demon raised his head. Hux’s cheeks were completely red and he could sense something he couldn’t identify from him. “Hum...Okay...hold on”.   
Kylo stood up and easily lifted Hux with his powers despite his protests, then he sat on Hux’s chair and placed the ginger on his lap, hugging him from behind and nuzzling his face against the back of his neck happily to have his human back to his side and to be able to have him in his arms again. 

“Stars...Kylo, stop, you are not a dog” he could see Hux’s red ears and could sense he was embarrassed but also comfortable and warm so he decided to not pay attention to his protests. His tail went out of the pants and wagged happily. 

“I got the most weird demon in the whole demon’s world for fuck sake” Hux kept mumbling while tried to go back to his work but Kylo stopped listening. He realised he could feel Hux body. He could feel the narrow hips being surrounded by his arms, his slim back where he was resting his chest, the back of his neck where he could smell his delicious essence. And he could also feel his perfect butt on his lap. Wrong thought. Kylo cursed himself, something he hadn’t felt for a very long time, just returned to life. He had to stop thinking in that direction.


End file.
